Perfect Chemistry
by ms. dani
Summary: He was her Professor and she was his student. He was forbidden and she was off-limits. She knew it was wrong. She knew she should have ended it from the beginning. She could get expelled, she could ruin her reputation. He could get fired, lose his career. But sometimes desire is just too strong and what happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors. *Rated M, AU, Jackunzel
1. First Meetings

**Note from the Author: **Hello my Jackunzel fans! This is my third story for Jackunzel and I am so happy to start this! Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Rapunzel loved mornings. She loved everything about them. She loved the sun streaming in and making her skin grow warm under it's light. She loved the start of a new day where anything could happen. She loved the act of getting ready for the day and waiting for all of it's possibilities.

When she woke up on the first day of her last year at Berk Academy was no exception. She sat up and stretched her arms wide and welcomed the sunlight streaming in through her dorm window. She looked across her room at her best friend who was still deep in sleep and rolled her eyes. She swung her legs around and happily hopped out of bed putting on her slippers. She sauntered over to her friend and shook her.

"Merida", she nudged her harder," You have to get up now."

"Hmph!" Merida moaned and rolled over. She smiled to herself knowing her friend hated mornings.

"If you're not up by the time I come back, I'm getting the water bucket!" Rapunzel threatened her friend and grabbed her toiletry bag. She walked out of the room and towards their floors bathroom. When she walked in she was thankful that there was still a sink open and raced to it before another girl snagged it. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair while looking down the line of girls. All of them were giddy with excitement as they got ready for the first day of school. She knew they were just excited to see boys again. Some had boyfriends, others had crushes. Rapunzel frowned at herself in the mirror and allowed herself to feel sad that she didn't have anyone to get pretty for.

She never really did like any of the boys that went to her school, except one. And what good did that do? That stupid guy broke her heart for someone younger and willing to put out. She sighed and shook off the feeling of sadness as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush and scrubbed away last night's breath.

She quickly brushed her hair that went all the way down to her waist. She contemplated putting makeup on her eyes, but figured what was the point? It's not like she had anyone to impress... _Stop feeling bad for yourself. You don't need to be self-pitying right now._

She quickly closed her toiletry bag and walked out of there and back to her dorm. When she entered she laughed at her friend who's hair was sticking everywhere.

"Jeese Merida", Rapunzel laughed," You really need to get a hair straightener."

Merida stuck out her tongue and walked out of the dorm to go to the bathroom. Rapunzel took the opportunity to get dress. Even though she didn't have any makeup to wear for anyone, she was still going to look nice. She picked out a dark purple tight long sleeve shirt and a black mini skirt that twirled nicely when she turned. She paired it was black lace tights and her ballet flats. She loved this outfit, but she felt like she was missing something. She went over and picked out a long necklace that had a sun pendant on it. She decided to let her long blonde hair fall down in long waves around her shoulders.

"Don't you look nice", Merida looked over her friend and turned to her own closet.

"Thanks", Rapunzel smiled," I feel it. Now hurry up! I'm starving!"

* * *

"Hey sexy", I looked up to see Merida walking towards me. I paused mid-bite and smiled.

"Hello yourself", I laughed and ate my eggs.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Merida sat down.

"You know I haven't", I rolled my eyes," You know our head of dorms give us our schedules."

"Ugh, I was hoping to avoid the Nazi today", Merida frowned and sat next to me.

"I like Miss Gothel", Rapunzel shrugged and looked over at the teachers table where the head of their dorm was sitting. She had big, fluffy black hair and pale skin. She was sitting with the other teachers and professors whose table overlooked the four long tables that sat the 1,200 hand selected students. Each table sat a different grade, ninth through twelfth, and sat the 300 students that belonged to those classes.

"I can't stand her", Merida stuck her tongue out," Can you believe Mr. Black already laid down the school rules last night?"

"I still can't believe you aren't used to it by now", Rapunzel laughed," You know every year before the academics start, Dean Black makes the school year announcements."

"Mail, ladies!" the school's office assistant went by them," Rapunzel Corona?"

"Here!" she smiled and held up her hand. She received a letter and she quickly looked over who it was from.

"Oh my God!" Rapunzel smiled and ripped open the envelope.

"What is it?" Merida smiled.

"Remember when we sent our audition cd to Frozen Records?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Yeah?" Merida smiled," And?"

"Ahhh!" Rapunzel squealed," We were chosen to open for From Cradle to Grave when they preform here next month!"

"Are you serious?" Merida yelled and smiled. Rapunzel was beyond ecstatic. She was so happy people were finally going to here how good their band was. She was tired of practicing in an empty room. She longed for the sound of clapping and people cheering for them.

"What's everyone so excited about?" their friend Hiccup sat down across from them.

"We got chosen to open for From Cradle to Grave!" Rapunzel smiled at him.

"No way!" he smiled and grabbed the letter out of Rapunzel's hands to read it. Hiccup was their bass player and co-song writer and long time friend. He was a misfit like she and Merida were. Not quite popular, but didn't really belong anywhere. His mother passed away when he was young and Rapunzel found him crying in the stairwell. After that, they were best friends. She suspected that Hiccup liked Merida, but Merida was her own person. You couldn't convince her of anything.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited!" Rapunzel smiled. She was about to ask them what song list they should play, but she was distracted. Someone just came into the dining hall through the teachers door and shook hands with Dean Black before sitting at the table.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked and leaned forward to get a better look

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he is _gorgeous_", Merida looked at him and her jaw dropped. The man in question was tall and had pale skin. What was shocking about him though was his white hair. It was crazy and went all over the place, but hang so lovingly across his forehead and into his icy blue eyes. Rapunzel could see them all the way from where she was sitting.

"He's not that good looking", Hiccup mumbled. Rapunzel suspected he was jealous that Merida thought another guy was good looking.

"Are you kidding?" Rapunzel gawked," He's fucking amazing!"

"Woah, Punz is swearing", Merida laughed," She must mean business."

"I'm not the only one who thinks so", Rapunzel motioned to the student body and several girls were looking at the mysterious man who sat down behind the teacher's table.

"Apparently he is a new teacher", Merida told them," I wonder what he is teaching."

"Hello ladies", Miss Gothel came up to them," I have your schedules."

She passed out Rapunzel and Merida their schedules.

"Joy", Merida stuck out her tongue and pretended to gag.

"Oh stop it", Miss Gothel laughed at Merida," You should be used to it by now."

Merida made a face at Gothel's back as she walked away and Rapunzel laughed.

"I will never get used to this bullshit", Merida frowned and opened her schedule," Ew. What is yours like?"

"I have double AP Chemistry, AP History, Geometry, and I have AP Literature", Rapunzel told her.

"Jesus Christ, what is with all the advanced placement classes?" Hiccup frowned.

"I wanna have a good college resume", Rapunzel shrugged.

"And your extracurricular activities aren't going to do that?" Merida laughed," How are you going to have time for cheering?"

"I will make time", Rapunzel snapped," Look! I can fucking handle it okay! Stop making me feel mediocre!"

"Ahem", Rapunzel heard someone clear their throat behind her. She looked up and saw the gorgeous new teacher standing behind her. _Great_ she thought to herself _Now he's going to think I have a potty mouth..._

"Good morning to you all", he smiled at them and Rapunzel was momentarily dazzled by his white toothy smile.

"Good morning", Merida smiled at him," I'm Merida."

"Nice to meet you", she smiled and I felt her kick me under the table.

"Ow!" I scowled at her.

"This is Rapunzel", Merida still smiled at him.

"Nice name", he smiled at her.

"Thanks", Rapunzel mumbled," Your name is?"

"Oh my apologies", he smiled and extended her hand to his," I'm Mr. Overland. I am taking over Chemistry and AP Chemistry."

Rapunzel glanced at his hand and slowly put hers in his and shook his hand slowly. She swore she could feel her finger tips tingle. She let go and turned her back to face them widening her eyes to Merida who was smiling.

"Anyways, Hiccup Haddock?" he looked at the a pile of schedules in his hand.

"Yeah!" Hiccup smiled," That's me."

"Sweet!" he smiled at Hiccup and passed him his schedule," I'm your new head of dorm. So if ya need anything, just come see me."

"Will do", he nodded and waved as Mr. Overland walked away.

"I am so happy we have his class first", Merida smiled at Rapunzel.

"I'm not", Hiccup stuck his tongue out," It's just going to be bunch of girls making goo goo eyes at him."

"Well I'm not", Rapunzel told him," I have to many things to focus on right now.

"C'mon, let's get going", Merida told them," I just wanna start this shit so it can be over soon."

"So optimistic", Rapunzel laughed and Hiccup laughed with her.

* * *

"I'm just saying it's wrong is all", Merida whispered to Rapunzel as they walked down the hall towards AP chem. Ahead of them Rapunzel's ex, Flynn Rider, was walking with that no good Ana Arendelle.

"Can't believe he dumped you for that bitch", Merida hissed.

"Stop it", Rapunzel scolded her," Ana is a nice girl."

"I'm just saying she used to be friends with you", Merida told her," She should have known better. She broke the Girl Code."

"The girl code doesn't exist", Rapunzel laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Merida asked appalled," Of course it is."

"I'm not having this conversation with you", Rapunzel laughed as they walked into their chemistry class. Mr. Overland was already sitting behind his desk. Rapunzel was shocked because she swore she just saw him in the dining hall.

"My first students!" he smiled at Rapunzel and Merida.

"What an honor", she smiled at him and took her seat. Rapunzel followed her lead and sat down next to her, but looked down at the table. She felt like there were eyes on her and she looked up to see Mr. Overland looking over at her with his finger against his chin. She didn't say anything, but she kept his eye contact. _Why does he keep staring at me?_ Rapunzel thought to herself _Probably wondering why you keep staring at him_.

She was the first one to broke eye contact and she looked down and got her notebook and her pencil case from her bag.

"Aren't you a little old for a pencil bag?" Merida laughed at her.

"No", Rapunzel's cheeks reddened and she glanced at Mr. Overland who was smirking," It keeps all my drawing supplies in once place. It's functional."

"Whatever", Merida rolled her eyes. Rapunzel glanced over at Mr. Overland again and he was still observing them. Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore.

_"What?"_ she mouthed to him, her eyebrows knit together. He seemed taken aback by her bold move and he shrugged turning his attention to the students starting to file in.

"Welcome, welcome!" he smiled at them, "Sit wherever you would like."

Students were obviously pleased by this and sat down next to their friends.

"Welcome to AP Chemistry. Fortunate for me and unfortunate for you, you have to deal with me for the next 3 hours", he smiled at them and several students laughed. He turned to the whiteboard and wrote out his name, " I am Professor Jack Overland, but please call me Mr. Frost. And for those of you who are wondering, I've been called Jack Frost since I was a child due to the hair. If you couldn't figure that out, you might not do well in this class."

The class laughed and Rapunzel just rolled her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to seem like that cool, laid back young teacher that was your friend and your buddy. She knew that as soon as you pissed him off, he would probably turn on you. Teachers weren't meant to be your friends. They are teachers for a reason. She huffed and put her chin on her hand and leaned on it. She glanced back at Mr. Overland and he was smirking at her and her obvious sign of of annoyance with the class.

"So we are going to be learning basic bonds and elements today", he smiled at them," Please turn to page 125 in your books and let's get started", he told them and turned to the white board.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit_ Rapunzel thought as she raced through the halls. She was already late for cheer practice as she pulled up her cheer skirt and pulled her bookbag behind her. She was late due to AP Literature and Gothel's constant rambling of Edgar Allen Poe's struggle and depression. She turned a corner and cursed as she bumped into someone and her bookbag went flying across the hallway, her papers flying everywhere.

"Fuck!" she cursed and picked herself up.

"Miss Corona", she heard and she looked up to see Mr. Overland," Are you okay?"

"Fine", she snapped and started to grab at her papers that were now scattered across the hallway.

"Sorry for the bump", he apologized to her and grabbed her sketchbook," You draw?"

"Yeah", she huffed as she shoved her textbooks into her bag.

"May I see?" he asked her as he opened it.

"Help yourself", she rolled her eyes. She was getting irritated. She needed to leave.

"Wow", he breathed," These are beautiful."

"Thanks", she grabbed her sketchbook," Look I gotta go."

"What's the rush?" he laughed.

"Look, I don't have time for this!" she yelled and got up, and realized she yelled at a teacher, "Oh, I am so sorry for yelling at you Mr. Overland."

He frowned, " I said call me Frost."

"I'd rather not", she walked away, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She ran away from him quickly, her head kept down. She couldn't believe she talked to him like that. A _teacher_. He was gorgeous, yes, but she needed to learn how to compose herself around him.

"This is going to be a long year", she mumbled and ran to cheer practice.

* * *

**So there it is. It's a slow start, but bear with me. Let me know if you liked it :)**


	2. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Note from the Author:** Hey people! So I see some readers. I hope you guys are liking. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The cheering scene is from the movie 'Bring It On'.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cheer practice was brutal. Rapunzel felt really out of shape from the summer. She was just grateful she was still co-captain this year. Their captain, Heather, though told her she needed to tone up her legs and arms. Maybe start running the track and visiting the weight room.

Deep down she knew she didn't want to do any of this, but she wasn't a quitter. She could handle all of this. She changed into her gym shorts and cropped gray sweater and went out to the track. She didn't really want to run an extra two miles today. She wanted to be upstairs getting ahead on her school work, but she wanted to maintain her co-captain spot. She put in her iPod earbuds and stretched before running. She looking in the field that was in the middle of the track. The boys lacrosse team was practicing. _Great_ she frowned _an audiance_.

She switched her music to Pompeii by Bastille and began to stretched, watching the lacrosse team. She never understood the sport. Why the goals were so tiny and why the ball was so small. She looked over at the coach yelling something to a player and her heart stopped. Of course _he_ has to be the new lacrosse coach. Of course _he_ had to be where ever she just happened to be. She rolled her eyes and started to run, her blonde hair trailing behind her.

She didn't like running. She thought it was endlessly boring, running and getting nowhere. But she had to do this. She picked up her pace and wanted to get this over quickly so she could just be back in her dorm. She was rounding the track and was about to pass by Mr. Overland and was praying he wouldn't notice her. Of course luck was never on her side and he did. He looked behind him as she raced by him and she felt like she was going to trip, but regained her footing.

_Why does he have this effect on me?_ she scolded herself and kept running. She could feel her legs pumping battery acid and her face growing hot. She knew it didn't matter, but she didn't want him to see her like this. Gross and sweaty. _What difference does it make? He's a teacher... And why the hell does he look so familiar?_

She passed by him again and this time he didn't look at her which irritated her. As much as she didn't like him, she didn't like to be ignored by him. It was almost like a game now. She ran past him quickly and heard someone yell," Hey you! Watch out!"

She looked up and got saw the ball coming towards her and smack her in the head and she feel backwards.

"Ow", she frowned and rubbed her head, still on her back. She could feel a small lump appearing on her forehead," Shit."

"Hey!" she heard," Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Mr. Overland leaning over her, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah", she mumbled," I'm fine."

She sat up and he leaned back, kneeling next to her. He pulled her sweaty hair to the side and carefully touched the bruise now forming. Rapunzel couldn't feel the pain though. All she felt was pins and needles as he touched her.

"That's becoming swollen", he frowned," You need to go to the nurse."

"Great", she sighed," As if I needed anything else."

"It's only the first day", he laughed," How can one person already be this stressed?"

She eyed him and she didn't like how he was looking at her. Like he was sizing her up.

"Because I like to be busy", she told and him and stood up. Unfortunately they were attracting the teams attention and even more unfortunately, her ex Flynn Rider.

"I'm fine, really", she stood up and frowned at her headache she had now.

"Hey Punz", Flynn walked up and smiled at her," Are you okay?"

"Fine", she snapped at him," I'm great, thanks. I'm gonna go now."

"Do you want me to walk you to the nurse?" Flynn offered.

"No", she got a look of disgust on her face," No. Especially not you."

Flynn rolled his eyes and walked away and Mr. Overland just watched the exchange between the two with interest.

"Jerk", Rapunzel whispered and looked down.

"Well I'll walk you to the nurse", Mr. Overland offered," Let's go."

"No", she told him," I don't want you too either."

"Excuse me? I am a Professor. It is my duty to walk you to the nurse. You're a student and you're hurt", he told her.

"I'm clearly fine", she told him," Please."

"Fine", he nodded," But if you need anything, just tell the nurse to call me."

"Sure thing", she told him and walked away, but whispered," Don't hold your breath."

* * *

"Punz, you have to relax", Merida told her friend, who was bent over her desk working on her homework.

"I can't. I am seriously behind because of that stupid lacrossa incident", Rapunzel told her.

"I think it's rather sweet how Professor Frost wanted to take care of you", Merida smiled.

"His name is Professor _Overland_ and it wasn't sweet", she turned to face Merida," You can't see it, but I can. You all see him as this fun, young, hot new teacher, but I see him for what he is. He's a teacher and he needs to be treated as such."

"What is up your ass?" Merida laughed," I think he's gotten under your skin."

"What difference does it make?" Rapunzel asked," He's a teacher. And you know, where do I know him from?"

"He was a senior here when we were in fifth grade at the Junior High", Hiccup came into their room and told them," We probably saw him every now and then since the school is literally a block away."

"That's how I know him!" Rapunzel snapped her fingers," Wasn't he like, the school's star lacrosse player?"

"Almost went pro", Hiccup told her.

"What stopped him?" Merida asked.

"Not really sure. I think it has something to do with him getting into a fight or breaking a rule", Hiccup shrugged.

"How do you know all this?" Rapunzel inquired.

"He's the head of my dorm wing", Hiccup told her," Just rumors, facts, what have you..."

Rapunzel nodded and went back to her paper. How did Overland go from being an almost professional lacrosse player to being a chem professor?

"So what is going to be our prank this year?" Hiccup changed the subject.

"Oh yeah! Our senior prank", Merida smiled," What's Hans and Kristoff doing?"

"I don't know", Hiccup rolled his eyes," You know they all do their own thing. What are we thinking? Any ideas?"

"I was thinking of pranking the freshman", Merida smiled.

"We always do that", Hiccup sighed," I wanna do something new."

"Like what? Prank a teacher?" Merida laughed. Rapunzel perked up and turned around to face them in her chair," Let's do it."

"What?" Hiccup laughed with Merida," Pranking a teacher?"

"Why not?" Rapunzel smiled," It's never been done! We would be so original. And we can do it so it promotes our band opening for From Cradle to Grave."

Merida nodded her head and then smiled," Wicked. We would be legendary."

Hiccup still wasn't convinced," I don't know... We could get in a lot of trouble."

"That's the point", Merida rolled her eyes," So what about..."

"We're gonna do it on Professor Overland", Rapunzel smiled wickedly. Merida's eyes doubled in size and Hiccup's eyebrows raised.

"Punz, I'm starting to like the way you think", Merida smiled," And it should have to do with his almost professional career with lacrosse!"

Rapunzel laughed and mockingly said," Aw, we might make the poor baby cry!"

"I don't know guys", Hiccup shook his head," This leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Merida punched him in the shoulder," Have a little sense of humor Hic! It's just a practical joke."

"That will send him running for the hills", Rapunzel's eyes gleamed.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Rapunzel. With all of her AP classes and cheering and planning her teachers prank, she was a busy bee. The students have gotten used to their new chemistry teacher and Professor Overland was just another face in a sea of people. Rapunzel wasn't even bothered by him anymore. She didn't have room in her head for him. She didn't even have room for herself!

That night was their first football game againt their rivals the East Swamps. They had been their rivals since the school first opened and needless to say, the two schools _hated_ each other. Rapunzel smiled at herself in her mirror of the locker room and checked to make sure her uniform was in check. Their uniforms were black, white, and red. It showed off her mid-driff and she loved her little skirt. She put on a black under amour long sleeve shirt since it was cold out. She turned and smiled at her team. Heather was sick so Rapunzel was left in charge.

"Alright guys", she smiled," Let's go and have fun! Remember to smile and land those moves!"

They cheered and ran out onto the football team where the students and teachers were cheering for them and their team. Rapunzel jumped up and down with her team yelling their teams name," Go Dragons! C'mon!"

She loved the sound of them clapping and cheering and she waved at Merida and Hiccup in the stands. She looked over at the teachers and saw Professor Overland and she swore she made eye contact. He was sitting next to Dean Black and Black was pointing at something and explaining something to Overland. _Why are you so formal with his name still? Just call him Jack like everyone else._

She was smiling and pumping her arms and she smiled when Merida and Hiccup laughed at her. She stuck her tongue and turned and flipped her skirt up to show her butt and then pointed at them. They were laughing and Rapunzel smiled. She looked over and still swore Overland was looking at her still.

She turned her attention the football team and watched them dominate the field. A boy she particularly disliked named Dagur got tackled and she laughed.

* * *

"And the score is 14 to nothing", the announcer said. Rapunzel decided it was time for the halftime show and they all started.

"Knock em' down, roll em' around, come on team let's work!" they yelled and the crowed yelled back," Work!"

She smiled and looked over at Overland who was now blatently looking at her. She made eye contact and continued.

"Knock em' down, roll em' around, come on team let's work!"

"Work!"

She smiled when he smiled at her and she tried to look away, but she was hyponotized by him. He made her fingers tingle still.

"Knock em' down, roll em' around, come on team let's work!"

"Work!"

Merida saw Rapunzel looking at someone and smiling and leaned forward to see she was smiling at Overland who was smiling, if not wider than Rapunzel, back at her.

"Knock em' down, roll em' around, come on team let's work!" they finished and everyone clapped for them. Rapunzel clapped and smiled once more at Overland before looking away blushing and they started their next cheer.

"Let's go Dragon's!" _clap, clap, clapclapclap._

"Let's go Dragon's!" _clap, clap, clapclapclap._

"Let's go Dragon's!" _clap, clap, clapclapclap._

Rapunzel looked to her side and frowned when she saw the other opposing cheer team walk up. She nudged her head to the side and Ana turned to see them and frowned.

"Alright!" they cheered and Rapunzel frowned. She knew this cheer. Dammit, she wrote this cheer!

Rapunzel and Ana turned to face them with their most senior cheer members and people became silent at the confrontation. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup looked on with wide eyes while Rapunzel and her squad matched word for word, move to move.

"We're sweet, we got the win, we can't be beat! We're the best, our team's to cool, we've got the class to rock this school!"

"Aww yeah! We bad, we got this team, we can't be had! We're the best, we've scored them points, win the game, we'll rock this joint!"

The opposing cheer team started to yell their teams, but Rapunzel wasn't having it.

"Go Dragons! Go Dragons! Go, go, go Dragons!"

"Go Dragons! Go Dragons! Go, go, go Dragons!"

"Our game is fierce, and we are hip so get on back, you can't touch this!"

"Our game is bad, we're without pierce, so get this weakness out of here!"

The opposing team stopped cheering and Rapunzel smiled. Her cheermates Mavis and MK yelled," Try to steal our bit!"

"But you look like shit!" Rapunzel and Ana yelled.

"But we're the ones who are down with it!" they all yelled and cheered, their school going nuts for them and Rapunzel saw Overland jump up and cheer for them as well as Dean Black. She smiled as the team walked away and Rapunzel jumped in the air. She was finally realizing what all her hard work was worth.

* * *

She smiled as she let the locker room shower wash away her sweat and relax her. She was beyond happy that their team had won and that she lead her team to victory and schooled the other cheerleading team. Her senior year was already off to a great start. She turned off the shower and towled off. She pulled on her shorts and a tank top and grabbed her toiletry bag and wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked out of her shower stall and was surprised to her another shower going. All her cheermates had already left. _What if it's one of the football members? This is a unisex bathroom..._

She peered around the corner and her jaw dropped. In front of her very eyes was the very person she has tried so hard to get out of her mind and not let bother her. Overland had his back facing her and she let her eyes rake over his muscular back and landed on his ass. She was to busy looking that she didn't realize she was leaning to far forward and her brush dropped out of her bag. She instantly leaned back, but he already saw him.

"Shit! Rapunzel!" he yelled and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" she mumbled and picked up her brush. She was trying to scurry away when she heard him yelling her back.

"Rapunzel stop right where you are!" he yelled at her and she stopped. She turned and saw him brush past her, his arm touching hers... Just the smallest touch, but it sent shivers up her arm. She turned and looked at him pulling a shirt over his head and she was saddened she didn't get to see his front.

"Is there a reason why you are in here after the curfew hour?" he looked up at her, his eyebrow raised.

Her jaw dropped and her eyebrows knit together," Excuse me? This is the locker room. In case you didn't notice, I was just cheering at a football game. I'm allowed an extra hour to shower and unwind from a game. Better question is why are _you_ here? This is the locker room shower. Professors get their own quarters. Why aren't you showering in there?"

He looked befuddled by her question, but regained his composture," Excuse _me_, but I am a Professor. It's none of your business. I should punish you for this."

"Punich me? For what! This is the locker room for students", Rapunzel stood up for herself.

"You did very well tonight", he told her and pulled boxers over him, but under the towel.

"What?" Rapunzel asked with exasperation.

"Your cheering. You did well. You glow when you cheer", he told her," And that other team sucked. Why were they cheering your cheer?"

"Cause that no good bitch Aurora likes to steal", Rapunzel frowned," And you're changing the subject. Why are you even here? Did you get dirty?"

"No", he frowned," And why are you asking?"

"Well asking that sounds better than 'were you getting dirty with yourself?'" she rolled her eyes and then instantly regretted it.

"Detention", he hissed and frowned at her," Tomorrow, with me, after school."

She huffed and turned," You are unbelievable."

She stormed all the way up to her room and through her bag against the wall.

"What is your damage?" Merida asked.

"I don't know!" Rapunzel yelled and climbed into bed. Rapunzel was furious at Professor Overland, but what she couldn't get out of her mind was his gorgeous back and his blue eyes.

* * *

**So there it is! This chapter was a little cheesy and I promise it will get better :)**


	3. Stolen Dreams

**Note from the Author:** Hey peoples! I see I'm getting more readers :) Just to let you guys know, things are DEFF GOING TO HEAT UP in the next chapter. So keep reading and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Please!" Merida begged at breakfast,"Please just describe to me what he looked like."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and slammed her spoon own on the table," Would you stop?"

"No!" Merida laughed," You saw Overland butt naked! I want details!"

Rapunzel laughed and hid her smile behind her hand. _What the hell?_ "Okay... Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Is he hot?" Merida raised her eyebrow.

"Yes", Rapunzel nodded and smiled.

"Is he all pale, like all over?"

"Yes", she laughed.

"How's his ass?" Merida's eyebrow raised.

Rapunzel sighed at the memory," Amazing..."

"I'm so fucking jealous..." Merida frowned and then looked like she remembered something," So what was with last nights game?"

"I know right!" Rapunzel yelled," What was with Aurora and her team?"

"That's _not_ what I am talking about..." Merida shook her head and Rapunzel looked confused," What are you talking about...?"

"They eye sex Overland and you were doing?" Merida laughed at her friends look of befuddlement.

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your whole little cheer of drop em' down, roll em' whatever blah blah", Merida reminded her," I saw you two just staring at each other and smiling."

"I don't know what you're talking about", Rapunzel went back to eating and tried to change the subject," We need to start practicing for the opening of From Cradle to Grave."

"Nice subject change and yeah, we do", Merida nodded," Why not after classes today practice?"

"Okay", Rapunzel nodded, but then grimaced," Ugh! I forgot... I can't."

"Why not?"

"Stupid Overland gave me detention", Rapunzel told her.

"Why?" Merida asked in shock," You never get detentions. You are like, the perfect student."

"Tell me about it", Rapunzel rolled her eyes," Because I may have made an innapropriate suggestion as to what he was doing in the shower last night."

Merida roared with laughter and Rapunzel laughed with her. Merida looked to the teachers table and smiled at Rapunzel.

"Looks like us laughing captured the attention of one chemistry teacher", Merida told her. Rapunzel looked up and saw Overland look away quickly. Rapunzel looked back at Merida,"I just don't know his issue with me..."

"Maybe he has the hots for you", Merida suggested.

"Please", Rapunzel rolled her eyes," He's a professor and I'm his student. He probably is just taking an interest because he wants to be closer to his students."

"Say whatever you want, but he and I don't have eye sex everyday", Merida laughed as her friend turned red.

* * *

"So what do you want me to do _Professor_?" Rapunzel asked as she walked into her chemistry class.

"Ahh Miss Corona", Overland greeted her," Better late then never, I see."

Rapunzel looked over at the clock on the wall," I'm 2 minutes late."

"Punctuality is very important", he scolded her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to his desk. She decided to change into her comfy clothes. Just plain jeans with a white v-neck shirt and her black converses. Her hair was unwashed and piled in a bun on top of her head and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"I'm sure two minutes is fine", she huffed," So what am I doing?"

"Tonight you will be labeling bottles and then organizing them by color on the shelf to your left", he explained to her and pointed on a shelf on the wall. She sighed and started to write down what they were on their labels.

"So what _were_ you doing in the locker rooms last night?" she asked, as she labeled them.

"Really? We're not past that?" he told her, his head still down grading papers.

"Well you just never answered me last night so I'm trying again", Rapunzel told him.

"I'm grading the freshman's papers", he told her.

"Oh well that's simple", she told him," Just give them all C's."

"How would you have liked that if a teacher did that to you?" he laughed at her, looking up at her for the first time and her breath caught. _Flynn never had this much of an affect on me..._

"Oh, I wouldn't stand for it", Rapunzel shook her head and relished in his laughter.

"So what were you doing in the locker room last night?" she tried again.

"You should be labeling those bottles", he told her, looking down at his papers again.

"I never stopped", she told him and smirked," I don't really need to think hard to do this."

"This is detention. You're aren't supposed to do intellectual tasks", he told her and then sighed," I was practicing lacrosse before the game and I wanted to take a shower before going to my quarters.

"Why were you practicing lacrosse?" she inquired.

"Because it's how I stay in shape", he informed her," I enjoy it."

"Why didn't you become a lacrosse player?"

"Because I made some bad decisions along the way and it just didn't work out in the end", he explained to her," Besides, I've always wanted to be a teacher anyways. I always loved chemistry."

"What do you like best about chemistry?" she asked him, peeking through her eyelashes at him and held her breath. His eyes were just so intense. So hypnotic.

"The reactions", he told her, staring right into her eyes. She needed to get a grip on herself. _'What if he has the hots for you?'_ Merida's question lingering in the back of her mind. _Impossible_ she told herself. He was her professor and she was his student. Besides the fact that his was highly against the rules, she just wasn't... special. There were tons of other girls that were more interesting, prettier, more _experienced_.

She swallowed and nodded her head, pushing all of her insecurities to the back of her mind. She all of a sudden got inspiration for a new song and waited for him to look down at his paper before pulling out a pen and writing on her hand quickly since she didn't have paper.

"What do you want to be?" he asked her out of the blue making her forget her insecurities.

"A musician", she said flatly.

"Really?" he looked surprise," I imagine your parents aren't happy about that."

"No", she laughed and smiled," They don't know. They think I'm going to become a nutritionist."

"How bleak", he joked and she smirked," What do you play?"

"Well I have a band", she told him, hoping to peak his interest. Apparently she succeeded," Really? I didn't know that. What are you guys called?"

"The Drowning People", she told him and his eyebrows raised.

"Really? That seems rather dark", he commented. Rapunzel shrugged," It suits us."

"Why does it suit you?" he asked, leaning back into his chair.

She sighed and raised her shoulders and then lowered them," I don't know. Have you ever just... Feel like you're just so under pressure? Just no matter how much you try and you try and you try you just can't get there. Like I try so hard to suceed and be friends and be nice to everyone and just sometimes, it feels like I can't reach the surface. Like I'm drowning in all of it. I am a drowning person. Hiccup, Merida, and I are The Drowning People."

Rapunzel looked down and worked silently. She could feel him looking at her, but she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She can't believe she opened up to him like that. She didn't open like that to anyone. Her deepest feelings out in the open like that. She could feel her cheeks go red and she was mad at herself.

She took the risk and glanced up at him and he was bent back over his papers. He kept running his hands through his hair and at one moment, his hair stuck up everywhere. She couldn't help but laugh at his hair sticking straight up.

"Something the matter?" he glanced at her.

"No", she shook her head and smiled, organizing the bottles on the shelf.

* * *

Finally after what felt like hours she was finally done.

"I'm done", she walked over to his desk and stood before him and bounced up and down on the tips of her toes.

"What are you all fidgety for?" he asked with amusement.

"Because I'm already _really_ late for rehearsal and I wanna make it for the last bit", she told him," We have a lot of work to do before we open."

"Who are you opening for?"

"From Cradle to Grave is coming here this Saturday and we are opening for them", she bragged.

"Wow", he gave her a toothy smile," I'll have to see you guys, but anyways, you're free to go."

She quickly turned around and was walking out of the classroom when Overland called her.

"Oh, Miss Corona?" he yelled out to her and she turned," Some advice, watch your mouth in the future."

She smiled and ran all the way to the band room and was greeted with Merida and Hiccup playing.

"Hey Miss Smiley", Hiccup greeted her," You're in a good mood for someone who just got out of detention."

"Because she had it with Professor Hot Pants", Merida made fun of her and wiggled her eyebrows," You two do it yet?"

"Ha ha", she sarcastically laughed," I am in a good mood cause I have a new song I want to learn so we can play it on the concert."

"Lay it on us then", Merida smiled and twirled her drum stick in her hand. Rapunzel passed her paper with the lyrics sloppily written on and began to think about her detention with Professor Overland. She didn't know when it happened, but she knew she had a crush on him and she decided then, she was going to have some fun with him.

* * *

Rapunzel was actually pleasantly happy when she walked into her chemistry that class. She was actually excited to see _Jack_ again. When she sat down in at her desk, she was happy that he smiled at her. To her, it meant that he was at least thinking about her and that made her stomach do flips.

Students filed in and Merida was just happy that Rapunzel was finally admitting to herself that she had a crush on their Professor.

"So guys", he smiled at them," We are going to be doing-"

_Rattle, rattle, rattle._

He looked at his desk and frowned, but turned back to them," Anyways, we are going to be doing-"

_Rattle, rattle, rattle._

"What the hell is that?" he turned and walked over to his desk. Rapunzel's heart dropped as she realized what it was.

"No Professor! Don't!"

But it was to late. He opened the drawer of his desk and a punching mit shot out and hit him right in the forehead. He stumbled backwards and hit the board behind him. But what everyone was looking at was right across his forehead was written _'The Drowning People'_ in permanent ink.

Rapunzel was the first one who giggled and he frowned at her. He grabbed a mirror out of his desk and rubbed his forehead and realized what it said. He glared at Rapunzel and hissed," Detention. _This _Saturday."

"No", Merida whispered and grabbed my knee.

"Professor, I-!" Rapunzel yelled after him, but he was already walking out of the room and towards his quarters.

* * *

Nothing Rapunzel did worked. She tried to explain to him that she didn't put it there and ya, they were going to prank him, but she didn't plan on this. He didn't listen to her at all. Just slammed his door in her face and didn't even budge.

So now she was sitting in Miss Gothel's office pleading with her.

"Please Miss Gothel, you have to explain to him!" she pleaded," The concert is that day! Any other day. I will do double - no! - Triple detention!"

Miss Gothel sighed," Rapunzel I will see what I can do, but I can't garuntee anything."

"Thank you!" Rapunzel smiled," That's all I ask."

"But if he doesn't budge, I can't make him. He's your Professor. You need to respect him", she told her.

"I know. Thank you."

Rapunzel couldn't move. She just laid on her back and recalled the events that just happened.

_Rapunzel was sitting in the dining hall when Miss Gothel walked up to her. She looked up with hope in her eyes, but one look at her and her heart sank._

_ "I'm sorry Rapunzel, but he says no", she informed her," Your detention will resume this Saturday at 8 o' clock."_

_ "Miss Gothel-"_

_ "Rapunzel, you need to take responsibility for your actions", Miss Gothel told her._

_ "Miss Gothel!"_

_ "Rapunzel, consider this a lesson", she told her, but even she could see the pity in Miss Gothel's eyes._

_ She watched Miss Gothel walk away towards the teachers table and her eyes landed on that asshole. He was looking at her, no, glaring at her, and then looked away. She stood up and walked out of the dining hall, slamming the doors behind her_.

She sighed and rolled over in her bed, letting her tears fall against her pillow. She thought that _he_ would understand. He has been so friendly towards her, even flirtatious... She felt stupid. She thought he might have even liked her, but she was right since the beginning. He acted like a friend until he turned on you. He had stolen her dream and she was never going to forgive him.

* * *

**So there it was. Things are finally going to go farther between the two in the next chapter :) Keep reading and review!**


	4. All Around Me

**Note from the Author:** Hey there! New chapter. So I love how people are starting to read this, but none of you are reviewing. I would love to know what you think. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The song is 'All Around Me' by Fly Leaf. I thought it just suited the story well.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was Saturday. Rapunzel still couldn't believe it. She would be missing _her_ concert.

Merida and Hiccup insisted that she practice with them still, but she knew it was pointless. So instead she was sitting on her bed staring at her dress that she was going to wear tonight. Her dark, plum colored that would have hung every curve on her body. She refused to cry. Her heart was hard right now. She hated Miss Gothel and she _despised_ that Overland asshole.

"Hey", Merida said quietly, coming into their room and sitting down on Rapunzel's bed next to her.

"Hey", Rapunzel replied glumly.

"So Hiccup and I were thinking", Merida started," That we weren't going to play tonight."

Rapunzel's eyes widenened," No! I would never forgive myself for not letting you two play."

"But Rapunzel, it's not the same without you", Merida shook her head.

"Merida, you and I both know that Hiccup and you know the songs and you can play them fine", she told her," We have songs that don't call for the guitar. You guys will be fine."

"But Rapunzel-", Merida tried again.

"Merida, if you guys don't play..." Rapunzel sighed and looked deep into her friends eyes," I will never forgive either of you."

* * *

Rapunzel grudingly walked into that awful chemistry class and saw _him_ sitting behind his desk.

"Miss Corona", he greeted her and stood. She didn't say a word. Just stood tall and her head held high. She would not allow him to see her upset. That's what he wanted...

"So tonight you will be organzing my chemical cupboard. It's not a fun task, pretty easy", he told me and turned to me. _What? Was he expecting me to agree with him?_ Rapunzel ignored him and just looked forward towards the shelves.

" I drew out a map of where I want everything to go", he pointed to a paper on the desk nearby," It's pretty straight forward. Any questions?"

Rapunzel didn't even answer. She walked forwards grabbing the paper and walking over to the cupboard.

Rapunzel looked at her watch. It was 8:15. They were probably getting set up to start. She worked mindlessly, fighting back tears. She was infuriated at Overland. Being in the same room as him was making her sick. Her hands were shaky and she she sighed to try to help herself feel better. It didn't work.

Overland had stolen her dream from her. A dream that she had confided in him. She had told him her deep feelings and why she was even The Drowning People. And he didn't even care. Deep down she knew that's what hurt her worse.

She thought he might even had, liked her... She felt like a fool. A fool that had been played. What did she expect? He was an adult and she was a child in his eyes. Miss Gothel's words echoing in the back of her mind.

_Consider this a lesson_.

Her lips began to tremble and her chin quivered. She could feel his eyes one her. Watching her every move, expecting her to combust any mintue. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She thought of what songs they would be playing. She thought of Merida, her hair big and wild wearing her Ramones t-shirt and her ripped jeans beating at the drums and sweating like she always did when she got really into her drums. Hiccup wearing his snazzy brown blazer and green button down singing in his silky smooth voice of the songs that he knew so well, fingering the bass strings and looking chill. I could imagine the crowd cheering - no - screaming their name. No one had ever heard them play before and she knew that the students, the adults, _everyone_ would love them.

She was supposed to be there. She was supposed to be with her band singing her songs! _My little dress, the thunder of applause... _All of it was gone when it was so close to her reach. Her hands were shaking and and her heart was racing when she suddenly heard glass break.

She looked down, snapping out her trance and saw glass shattered all across the floor. The crying began instantaniously. She bent down onto her knees and started to brush the glass together with her hands - without thinking - and she cut her hand. She cried out and suddenly she was sobbing. She was on her knees, her hand bleeding, and she was crying. She thought she heard someone yelling her name, but she couldn't do anything but cry.

She felt strong arms around her shoulders and without even registering she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. She knew on some level it was Jack, but all she could do was cry. Cry until there were no more tears left.

She cried for what felt like an eternity until finally, she stopped. She leaned back and saw the wet spot of her tears on his shirt. She looked up and into the eyes of Jack Overland. Jack _Frost_. He smelled good and he was warm. She looked at the wet spot on his shirt and touched it lightly.

"I'm sorry." He didn't reply with anything. He looked into her eyes so many emotions in his blue eyes. He was on his knees, holding her, and looking at her with concern, confusion, and something else. But she hated him. But he smelled so good and his arms were amazing. But he stole her dream. The way he was looking at her though. But she couldn't stand him.

His hand trailed up her jaw and he cupped her face. Her skin burned and tingled wherever he touched and she could feel her fingertips tingling again. A tear escaped her and he brushed it away with his thumb causing her center to warm and her stomach to grow butterflies.

She wanted to kiss him.

She finally admitted it to herself.

But he was her professor and she hated him for what he did to her. She wanted to make him suffer the way she was, but she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss his beautiful, soft looking lips. He was being so tender and so gentle with her. He was opening himself up to her and comforting her and it awakened something in her that had been nonexistent for awhile.

She looked down at his lips and without meaning to, licked her own.

And then he leaned in, and time stopped.

He gently pressed his lips against hers in the most loving way and her world melted away. She couldn't decide if he tasted better or smelled better. His lips were soft, but had urgency to them. He used his hand to tilt her head back and she sighed into the kiss, and then his lips were nudging hers apart and she more than did her part.

She heard a growl from the back of his throat and after that, everything changed.

She dove her her hands into his hair and climbed onto his lap. His tongue dove into her mouth and she tangled hers with his. She could feel everything he had held back come pouring out and she whimpered.

A whimper that seemed to snap him out of his trance and he gently pushed her off. She leaned against the cupboard and he stayed where he was, looking at her.

She didn't know whether to kiss him again or to say something. The silence was killing her.

"I shouldn't have done that", he said after an eternity.

Her heart sank and she looked at her hand that was now turning a dark shade of purple from cutting it.

"But I want to again."

She looked up and saw nothing but desire in his eyes.

"No one is stopping you", she said, shocked at her own boldness and saw his eyes flash.

"No, that's true", he smiled," But you should go."

"What?"

"To your concert", he told her," You might still be able to make it."

Part of her wanted to stay and kiss him until his lips bled, but she knew he wanted her to leave. She stood up and smiled. Maybe she would be able to sing her song she wrote about him!

"Really?" she smiled and he nodded.

"Thank you", I smiled and ran towards the door, but stopped before leaving.

"Just go", he told her and she nodded before bolting to her audience.

* * *

"This next song was written by our singer Rapunzel Corona", Hiccup said and the crowed cheered," I hope you all-"

"I'm here!" Rapunzel yelled and raced through the crowd," I'm here!"

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup shielded his eyes against the lights and gaped," Rapunzel!"

He pulled her onto stage and she hugged him before turned to the microphone. She let her hair flow free from her pony tail and smiled as she draped her guitar across her.

"Do you guys wanna here one more?" she yelled into the mic and the crowd went wild. The sound pumping through her veins like adrenaline," 1, 2, 3, 4!"

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you __all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_So I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_And I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

* * *

**So there it is! Lemme know what you thought!**

**X-otic: First reviewer! Yay! Thank you you so much for your lovely review! I am so glad you like it :)**


	5. Rejection

**Note from the Author:** Hey peoples! I'm so happy more of you are reading this! Let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rapunzel stayed for the rest of the concert. She danced and bobbed her head with Hiccup and Merida. As the night went on she forgot all about the detention and her hatred towards Miss Gothel and Jack. She forgot about feeling sorry for herself and even her cut hand. One thing kept creeping up in her mind though.

_That kiss._

She couldn't get it off her mind. She couldn't get _him_ off her mind. His smell, the way he felt around her. She ended up telling Hiccup and Merida that she forgot something in his class and they didn't question it, to her relief. She practically ran to his class. She checked her watch: 10:58

There was still a chance.

She opened the door to his class and carefully guided her way past the desks. She looked towards the cupboard where _it_ happened. The glass was cleaned and all of their indiscretions wiped away.

She walked to the back of his class where she knew his quarters would be and to her - relief and terror - there was a sliver of light coming through the bottom of the door. She lifted her hand and knocked three times quietly.

She heard rustling and then she door opened.

And there _he_ was. He was standing right in front of her looking beautiful like he always did. He searched the darkness and when his eyes got adjusted, he recognized her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, closing the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and he was standing so close - not even a foot between them. She could smell him. How did he smell this good? She leaned her head up, expecting him to kiss her. His eyes kept flicking between her eyes and her lips. Time felt like it had stopped. He leaned forward she inhaled sharply.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Her breath hitch," I don't know." She confessed.

He took another step forward, making the space between them smaller," How was the concert?" he asked in a low voice.

"Wonderful", I actually smiled," I made it for the last set."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I saw", he told her. He long blonde hair was curled over her shoulder and he reached out to touch a lock.

"Did you like it?" she asked with fear in her voice. She was praying her would.

"Yes", he smiled and looked at the piece of hair he was fondling," Who wrote it?"

"I did", she told him. He was so close. So dangerously close...

"Who was it about?"

I looked up at him and he was staring into my eyes. Those icy blue eyes that froze her over and made her breath hitch. He was so close... She could feel the heat radiating off of him and she wished he would stop playing with her hair. In that moment she was actually jealous of her hair and wished her would touch her skin instead.

"Who was it about?" he repeated.

"You know", I whispered and gasped when his hand snaked behind my neck and cupped it brining me closer to him.

"Who?" He said. His eyes were glazed over and egging me and he whispered," Just say it..."

"You."

He pulled her forward and she had to grip his hips to balance herself. Her lips just about to touch his.

"Kiss me."

His lips crashed into hers and his hands gripped her neck. She dug her nails into his hips and relished the feeling of his toungue parting her lips and gliding across her own. She pulled him against her as he nipped her bottom lip and she whimper.

He growled in the back of his throat and his hands guided their way along her sides and under her thighs where she felt herself being lifted and pushed against the door, her legs snaking around his waist. She ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her jaw line and began to suck lightly and nip at a sensitive spot underneath her jaw. She could feel every hair on her body stand up and tingle all the way from her head to her toes.

"Professor..."

He stiffened.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was sure she looked flustered and red. She felt that way.

He gently put her down and walked slowly away from her. He covered his face with his hands and said something behind them.

"What-?"

"You have to go."

"Why?" she took a step forward and he took a step back.

She took a few steps forward trying to reach him.

"You have to go!" he snapped loudly. It was like he had slapped her.

"Prof - Over- Jack!" Rapunzel tried.

His head snapped to look back at her. His legs were twitching like he wanted to step forward and going to her, but he was restraining himself.

"You have to go", he told her," Don't come back here."

"Jack -"

"I mean it, Miss Corona, go!"

And with one last glance, begging with her eyes, she left.

* * *

"Hey darling", Merida greeted Rapunzel when she stormed into the dorm room,"How do you feel being part of the most amazing band in the world?"

"I want to sabotage Overland", Rapunzel glared at her friend.

"Why yes, thank you Merida", Merida mocked an impersonation of Rapunzel," I did have fun."

"I'm being serious", Rapunzel told her.

"Well he can't be all bad", Merida shrugged," He let you out early."

"I shouldn't have had that detention at all!" Rapunzel told her," I wasn't part of that prank!"

"What happened in there?" Merida quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing", Rapunzel snapped," I don't feel like playing twenty questions. If you're not gonna help then just stay out of my way."

Merida sighed," Okay, okay... Do you want to do a prank with the whole lacrosse thing?"

"No", Rapunzel shook her head and smiled deviously," I have an idea."

* * *

Rapunzel smiled at herself in the mirror after breakfast. After crying all night, she decided she was going to stop feeling sorry for herself. She was going to get back at that jerk and show him what he was missing. He rejected her and she was going to make him regret it.

She curled her blonde hair into big barrel curls and dressed her eyes in black mascara and eyeliner so they popped. She wore the dress she was_ supposed_ to wear for the concert. A dark purple dress that ended mid-thigh and clung nicely to her curves. She wore a black cardigan over it and wore black lace tights with her peep toe wedges. She felt hot and she was hoping other people, especially one in particular, would notice.

She walked into chemistry class and felt eyes on her, especially ones that she was hoping for.

"Well look at you", Merida smiled at her friend," What's the occasion?"

"Just felt like embracing my inner woman", she smiled and slowly lowered her cardigan so it went around her arms and she leaned forward. She thanked her mom silently in her head for allowing her to buy push-up bras.

She risked the chance and looked at Jack and he was glaring at her. She turned back to her friends who were talking about the concert last night. Hiccup made a joke and she made sure she laughed loudly enough where _he_ would hear her. She felt his eyes on her. Raking over her body.

She looked over at her ex, Flynn, and he was looking at her and her makeover. She made eye contact with him and even winked. Flynn's eyebrows went up and he smiled at her. She smiled back before going back to Merida. She was hoping Jack had seen her doing that. He must have because throughout the class he was snapping at people and giving detentions left and right.

She knew it was because of what happened on Saturday, but she didn't care.

_What's up Overland's ass? _Merida passed a note to Rapunzel. She quickly wrote _Probably Dean Black's dick_ and passed it back to her. Merida snorted a laugh and Hiccup covered for her by saying," Bless you."

Overland glanced at the them briefly before turning back to his board.

_I can't believe you wrote me that. Do you want me to get in trouble? _Merida wrote to Rapunzel.

_Fuck Overland _she wrote back, but looked up when her name was called.

"Miss Corona", he called her and she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Yes _Professor_?" she smiled and twirled a curl around her finger.

"I hope that was notes you were passing Miss Dunbroch", he looked at lock of hair and then into her eyes.

She smiled," I wouldn't want to crush your hopes."

Several people snickered, some gasped. Overland eyed her," You must enjoy having detention with me."

"I do", she smiled sweetly again as she added," Unless you consider the fact that _you're _always there."

Everyone laughed.

"Detention, my office, 8 o'clock tonight", he hissed and her smile faltered for a minute before she smiled again," And see me after class."

"Can't wait."

At the end of class, she packed her bag slowly. She said goodbye to Merida and Hiccup and waited until everyone left. When the last student left, she saw Jack get up and walk into his office. He left his door open so she assumed she was meant to follow.

She walked into his office and shut the door.

"You wanted to see me _professor_?" she asked innocently, taking off her cardigan and dropping it onto her bag. He was eyeing her, sizing her up.

"Something wrong?" she feigned concern.

"Yes", he growled.

"What's that?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

"I... Fuck!" he stopped. He looked agitated. His hair wild, his eyes wide. He looked like he was cursed. Nervousness was piling in her stomach.

He looked at her, his eyes blazing," I... I couldn't get you out of my mind all weekend."

Her breath caught and her stupid fingertips started to tingle again.

"I have finally managed to get some piece and then you come in here looking like..." he trialed off and looked at the floor.

"Looking like what?" she urged on.

"Look like you want me to rip your fucking clothes off", he looked at me through his eyelashed, his eyes dark.

She gasped.

She wanted to run over to him, to wrap her long legs around his waist and bite his bottom lip. Beg him to kiss her, beg him to do anything to her.

She resorted to another tactic though.

"Well", she tried to control her shaky breath," I'm sorry you felt that way."

His jaw clenched," Rapunzel..."

"I have to go", she told him," I wouldn't want to disobey your wishes... _Again._"

And feeling like the most powerful woman in the world, she grabbed her things, and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**So there it is! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like...**

**Cadet-of-Deductions: Thank you so much! You are so sweet :) Well I hope you keep liking my stories and keep reading :) And tell me all your questions! I love questions. She feels like she knows him because when they were younger, he was a senior. In my AU, the school's are closely together. I think I explained it in the third or fourth chapter.**


	6. Lines Blurred

**Note from the Author:** Hey there my Jackunzies! How are we all? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Things get heated ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So what was with the wink?" Flynn walked up behind Rapunzel after classes that day.

"Huh?" she turned to him. Her mind was completely gone. The only thing that had her attention was _Jack_. Even saying his name in her mind had effects on her.

"The wink you threw my way in chemistry", he smiled at her and Rapunzel was unfortunately reminded of how handsome her ex was.

"Just feel hot today", she shrugged," I don't why I did it. I was being cocky. Showing off."

"Who were you showing off for?" he laughed," Professor Overland?"

She almost choked on the air she was breathing," Wha- what? No! That's stupid."

"Relax", he laughed and punched her shoulder lightly," I was just messing with ya."

"Oh, yeah", she pretended to laugh," Anyways, sorry if the wink made you uncomfortable. I was just being silly, I guess."

"Don't apologize", he smiled at her," You _do_ look hot today. Makes me feel like an idiot for dumping you."

"That's not a very good thing to say when you have a _girlfriend_", Rapunzel told him," Remember Ana?"

"Yeah", he mumbled," About that..."

"What? Did something happen?" Rapunzel's interest peeked.

"You could say that", Flynn shrugged," I guess Ana lost interest in me..."

"Oh Flynn", Rapunzel frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder," I'm so sorry."

"Rapunzel", Flynn laughed and rolled his eyes," The last thing you should be giving me is sympathy for the girl I dumped your for dumping me."

"Well when you put it like that..." Rapunzel laughed awkwardly and Flynn laughed with her.

"Yeah, I kind of just kicked myself in the ass saying that, huh?" Flynn smiled.

"Just a little", Rapunzel smiled," But you're being sweet so it's okay."

They were laughing and smiling when they walked into the dining hall. Flynn actually followed her to where she was sitting and sat down across from her.

"Do you mind me sitting with you?" Flynn raised an eyebrow as he slowly put his bag down.

"No", she laughed and shook her head," I'm not going to go nuclear Flynn. We're friends."

"Friends?" he laughed," Jeese, hurt a man's ego much?"

"You'll live", Rapunzel laughed and Flynn laughed with her. She looked towards the teacher's table just out of habit from the past two days and saw Jack looking at them. She felt many emotions coming from his eyes... Anger, curiousity, desire...

"You okay?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah", she snapped back to reality," Fine. Sorry, just zoomed out for a little bit."

"It's alright", Flynn smiled," I'll forgive you this time."

"Oh thank God", Rapunzel placed her hand over her heart," I don't know what I would do if you didn't forgive me."

* * *

"Come in Miss Corona?" Overland said as Rapunzel walked into her chemistry class later that evening.

Her heart started to pound and her fingertips started to tingle. Everytime she had seen him, besides that wonderful night where he kissed her in his quarters, he's been in his robes and professional looking. Tonight, however, his hair was hanging in his eyes and when he looked up he brushed it out of his face. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that she could see his muscles under it when it moved.

"So what am I doing tonight _professor_?" she asked throwing her bookbag on the ground and hopping up on one of the desks. She crossed her legs, the hem of her purple dress raising nicely on her thigh. She didn't bother to fix it. She slowly took off her cardigan and let it fall on her bookbag.

He held up a finger to finish his papers and she huffed. She thought he was watching her undress and be scandalous, when he was busy looking at his paperwork. He put his finger down and looked at her through his eyelashes. Her breath hitched and he slowly got up and walked towards her slowly.

The view was even more hypnotic when he wasn't behind his desk. His dark jeans hanging off his hips nicely and his shirt even clung to him more making her mouth water.

"What would you like to do?" he asked quietly.

"I- I have a choice?" she stammered.

He nodded.

He was looking at straight into her eyes and holding his gaze. His eyes intense and beautiful.

He walked towards her slowly so he was about a foot away from her. Her breath barely even audible.

"So who are you looking so pretty for today?" he asked and stroked the side of her dress, his fingers making her skin tingle," You're boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend", Rapunzel shook her head. She saw Jack's eyes light with fire, his blue eyes seeing through her soul.

"So would you like to do lines on the board?" he asked huskily," Or something else?"

He took another step forward and the top of his thighs were touching her knees making her breath catch. She could feel herself practically panting.

"Something else", I whispered and he smiled.

"Hmmm", he hummed thoughtfully. He fingered a loose thread on the hem of her dress. His knuckle brushing against her thigh. She thought her leg was going to catch fire. He opened his palm and delicately pressed it on the inside of her thigh. She opened her thighs a little on instinct and he stepped in between her legs.

He smiled as he pulled her forward and used his other hand to trail up her side and gently cup the back of her neck.

"So what would you like to do?" he breathed and she licked her lips.

"_You_", she whimpered and he closed the space between them, crushing his lips into hers. She moaned and she brought her hands to his hair, raking her fingers through it.

He gently pushed her back onto the desk and crawled on top of her slowly. She was nervous. She had never been this intimate with any boy ever let alone a _man_. She tried to push her insecurities aside, but when his thigh was against her womanhood she began to panic. Could he feel the heat coming off of her? Because she could feel that she was more than ready, but she didn't want him to reject her... She tried to close her legs and push his thigh away, but he wasn't having it.

He pushed into her and that's when she felt _it_. She felt just how much he liked her and how much he thought she was sexy. All her insecurities went flying out the window and felt felt herself pulling at his t-shirts hem. He smiled and help pull it over his head. He threw it to the side and she only got a quick look at his chest before he lowered himself onto her again.

He was kissing her with such passion that her breath was taken away. His hands were everywhere. Groping at everything and she squirmed. She arched her back and he took the oppertunity to put his hands behind her back and start unzipping her dress slowly.

He leaned back and slowly started to peel off her dress ever so slowly that it caused Rapunzel agony. He lowered it so it went down to her waist and he quickly brought his hands to her breast and started to knead.

She whimpered and kissed him harder. He quickly ripped down her bra and she gasped at the sudden exposture. He kissed down her jawline and then her neck until he reached her breast and covered her nipple with his mouth sucking and licking.

"Oh Frost-"

"Jack", he moaned," Call me _Jack_."

She moaned and dove her hands into his hair and raked them down until she ran her nails down his back. She decided to go bold and went for his belt. She had to have more. She _needed_ more.

As soon as she started to work on his belt, he paused. He reached down and stopped her hand.

What? Why? She needed him. He wanted this. She could feel how much he wanted this...

I tried again and this time his mouth left my breast and my heart dropped at the sudden loss of contact.

"What?" I breathed, searching his face for questions as to why he stopped.

Several seconds passed before he growned, mumbled a curse, and got off of her. She pulled her bra back up, but she still remained on her back. She looked over at him and his back was to her, his hands on his hips.

"Shit", she heard him moan.

She knew what this was.

He was having another moral dilema. She knew he realized he was crazy about her and he wanted her, but he couldn't face it yet.

Instead of being rejected again she quickly jumped off the table and pulled her zipper on her dress up. She grabbed her cardigan and her bag and quickly walked away.

She turned back before leaving the class and saw Jack looking at her with his hands on his hips.

"Well thanks for the uh- detention Jack", she told him and walked out.

She had never felt more proud of a goodbye in her life.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Merida asked Rapunzel as she walked in.

"Detention with Ja- Professor Overland again", she told her and walked over to her bed.

"Why are your cheeks all flushed?" Merida noted.

"Don't feel well", Rapunzel lamely told her.

"So uh- what was with you and Rider at dinner tonight?" Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing", she looked at her," We're just friends. Nothing more."

"Does he know that?" Merida raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know", Rapunzel told her," But I have my eye on someone else."

* * *

**So there it was. I will probably update either tomorrow or the next day so stay tuned!**

**X-otic: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :) I'm actually doing Jack's POV with the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	7. Jack

**Note from the Author:** Hey there peoples! So here is the next chapter. This is the longest one yet. This chapter is from Jack's POV and it's in first person. It will be back to normal after this chapter though, but writing this was fun. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

What could I do?

_Fuck._

How could I get this damn girl out of my head?

It had been a week since I had last touched Rapunzel and I was going out of my mind. Literally, I was starting to grow mad.

I was sick, wasn't I? I was a fucking sick creep for being attracted to a seventeen year old girl.

Well almost eighteen. I mean, she was of consenting age. _Oh my God..._ What kind of man has to justify what he's doing by going to the law to make himself feel better? I mean, I'm not that _much_ older. I only graduated high school five years ago.

It's just... What the hell is it?

I know what it is... It's _her_. She's flawless and that body... _Christ_. And she's smart. Not just class smart, but just all around smart. She could hold her own in a conversation. And she didn't work for it either! It just came to her naturally which is even more sexier. And that night.. Seeing her on that stage - singing with her band, completely in her element - and I knew that I was fucked. If I hadn't been able to get her out of my head then, there was absolutely no chance now.

* * *

_"I'm here!" she yelled running through the crowd._

_ I had just made it to the concert hall where she her band was preforming. I stayed in the shadows, listening to the people whisper and begin to chant rooting for them. I leaned against the wall and tried to shove that kiss into the back of my mind, but all I wanted to do was run up that stage and kiss her right in front of everyone. I settled for crossing my arms and staying quiet._

_ I watched as Hiccip Haddock yelled to her," Rapunzel?" and shield his eyes and yelling her name," Rapunzel!"_

_ He pulled her on stage and she smiled. She was completely in her element and she knew what she was doing. She oozed confidence._

_ "Do you guys wanna hear one more!" she yelled into the mic and the crowd cheered. I smiled, but held back still as she yelled," 1, 2, 3, 4!"_

_ Everyone loved her. And how could they not? Her blonde hair fell around her and glowed like a halo. Her bright green eyes shining with the adrenaline. Her full lips parting to make way for an angelic voice. She was wearing blue skinny and a black flowing blouse with black boots. I remembered thinking how gorgeous she looked when she walked into detention._

_ And then she started crying, and Jesus, if she wasn't even more beautiful with her eyes red rimmed and her cheeks stained with tears. I didn't know why I held her. She was distraught and it was an instinct to run over to her and console her. She was upset, and I had done that to her._

_ I'd put her in that pain._

_ And I had to fix it._

_ Miss Gothel had told me about the concert. Told me how Rapunzel and her band had been planning this for a month and has worked so hard on their sample cd to send to Frozen Records. She had told me how she understood how Rapunzel needed to be punished, but couldn't I just let this slide just this once?_

_ But I was stubborn. She embarrassed me and it was all about revenge._

_ I was a twenty-three year old man seeking revenge on a seventeen year old girl._

_ So I'd gone to her. I scooped her up, wiped away her tears, and I made the fatal mistake of looking at her lips. So full and perfect. I remembered my heart speeding up. I hadn't had the feeling of wanting to kiss someone that much in such a long time that it was almost foreign. But she looked at me with those big, beautiful, wide green eyes and I knew I'd be a fool not to kiss her._

_ I sighed._

_ It wasn't until about halfway through that the lyrics she was singing were starting to dawn on me._

_ "So I cry_

_ The light is white_

_ And I see you_

_ I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_ I can feel you all around me_

_ Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_ Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_ Savoring this heart that's healing..."_

_ The realization that hit me was suddenly overwhelming._

_ It's me._

_ That song is about me. I was the one that she could feel all around her, thickening the air that she's breathing. What she was saying was so true that my hands started to shake. She had written a song about me._

_ She wanted me. I already knew that by her body language and her kissing me back, but for some reason hearing the song just made it more real. And I understood what she was feeling and saying. I knew because that was the affect she has on me. All I can do is think about her. Every time I close my eyes. If she's in the room, my eyes only seek her out. She's all around me._

_ I had to get out of there. It was like the concert hall had become to small and I was suffocating. I couldn't think. I walked out the door and back to my office as quickly as I could._

* * *

I remembered that night. All of the feelings. Her coming to my office door and knocking. Me opening it and she was looking gorgeous as ever. Her hair wild, her breath coming fast, her cheeks red.

I shouldn't have pulled her in, but when I asked her who the song was about and she said," You." I lost it. Kissing her was like drinking a glass of water after not having it for days. I couldn't stop guzzling. She was a breath of fresh hair in my dull life. But the realization that I was kissing my student hit me like a ton of bricks. I had worked so hard for this job. Dean Black had been so skeptical to hire me since I was so young, but I had eventually convinced him to hire me. And I love my job. I love the light coming into someone's eyes when something finally clicked. I love laughing at my students when one acts silly or makes a joke. I even love disciplining them so I could teach the error of their ways.

So I told her to go. Even though there was nothing more than I wanted her to stay the night with me, I sent her away. I had to.

So now here I am, sitting behind my desk, running my hands down my face and sighing. I heard the door of my classroom open. My chemistry class was coming up soon and this was about the time that they usually walk in.

When I looked up, my breath caught.

There _she_ was.

She shut the door and leaned against. Tilting her head as if to study me. Her eyes focusing.

"Hi", she said.

"Good morning, Miss Corona", I nodded at her forcing the formality in my voice so I didn't give anything away.

She rolled her eyes and I had to look down to hide my smile. She caught on.

"Miss Corona", she repeated in a mocking tone as she sauntered over to my desk. She sat on top of the desk that our last night's rendovous happeneded and where she started sitting after talking to that Rider kid again. I had to force myself not to scowl at the thought of them maybe being together.

I looked up at her and she was looking at me with an arched eyebrow.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

She rolled her eyes again. "Don't act dumb", she told me and crossed her legs, leaning back on her hands," You can make out with me on this desk but you can't call me Rapunzel?"

I shook my head and glanced quickly at my classroom door that was still thankfully closed.

"Is something wrong Miss Corona?" I asked innocently. I knew that my voice sounded cool, but I felt anything but. She was looking at my with those big green eyes and when she crossed her legs the skirt she was wearing went up and I could see her milky thigh. I swalled the lump in my throat and tried to breath evenly.

She gaped at me, and I smirked as I stepped away from my desk. I walked towards her and stopped when we were about a foot away from each other and she was watching my every movement.

"No, nothing", she shook her head.

I crossed my arms and tried to remain passive.

"Seriously?" Rapunzel asked and looked at my with an annoyed scowl. I raised my eyebrows again, and she rolled her eyes.

I looked at her. Her chest was heaving slightly, and she was biting the inside of her bottom lip. Her hair was tossed over one should and her head was tilted to the side. She narrowed her eyes and she regarded me. In that moment I thought I had never seen anyone more beautiful. It pained me to look at her. I hated looking at her and feeling like this and wanting her so badly but I know I shouldn't - _couldn't_ - have her.

"What?" she snapped.

I smirked and shrugged.

I moved from my spot and leaned against the table next to hers, my arms still crossed. I looked out of the corner of my eye and gave a small smile as she edged closer. From where I was, I could smell her. She smelled like oatmeal and honey and it was mouthwatering. I glanced down at her thigh that had become a bit more exposed when she scooted closer. I wanted to reach out, to run a finger along it just to see, to see if I could make her shiver.

I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn't look at her. I couldn't look at her because if I did... Fuck, if I did I knew what would happen.

I felt her edge a bit closer so I could feel the heat coming off of her body. She had uncrossed her legs and she was leaning forward on her hands, trying to get a good view of my face. I stared straight ahead, acting uninterested.

"Look at me", she pleaded.

I shook my head," I can't."

"Why?" her voice so soft.

"You know why."

Silence fell between us and I felt it charge like electricity. She was looking at me and I could smell her, and she was my student, but _God_ what was I going to do, and then I did it. I turned my head.

When I turned my head to slowly to look at her, my breath caught. She was even closer that I had thought, her face inchs from mine. Her green eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't help but glance down at her lips. She moved forward and I leaned back just a little.

"You have a boyfriend", I scowled and she looked confused," Uh, no I don't."

"What about the Flynn Rider?"

"We're just friends", she told me and I felt my heart sore," I'm not interested in _him_."

I took the risk. I brought my hand up slowly, ever so slowly, and laid it on her thigh and I felt her shiver. _I knew I could make her shiver_.

"You say that like you _are_ interested in someone", I told her, my voice low. My fingers curled around her thigh and I felt her sigh.

"You know I am", she whispered.

"You're my student."

She huffed and grabbed the cuffs of my shirt and pulled me in front of her. My eyes went wide at her boldness and I looked down at her lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now", she told me with authority and I laughed," And you're going to kiss me back."

She pulled me forward and our lips collided. I moaned at the contact and my arms went around her, cupping her perfectly toned butt from cheerleading and pulled her toward me. Her arms went into my hair like they always do and raked through it. I'm sure it was causing my hair a great mess, but it was worth it. She whimpered and I bit her bottom lip.

"I want you", she breathed.

"I want you too", I gasped as she started to kiss my neck. She unbuttoned a top button and then the next one, and then...

I heard voices and the classroom door click open. In a flash I was away from her and back near my desk. I walked behind it and when I turned she had hopped off the desk and was sitting in her regular desk, no longer sitting at the table when Flynn sat at. I relished that little victory.

I smiled at her. She was sitting at her desk and pouting, her neck red. I was happy _I_ did that to her.

* * *

I let out a frustrated sigh as I thought over the day. I just couldn't get Rapunzel out of my head. I was falling hard for this girl. She wasn't just my student anymore. I knew that, she knew that, it's just I couldn't admit it to myself yet. I couldn't say it out loud.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. This classroom was just a memory chamber of everything I've done with Rapunzel.

I stalked out of the class and wondered down hallways for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually I was feeling better about everything and I headed back for my office.

I heard a nervous laugh and I stopped in my tracks.

"Stop it", I heard someone say awkwardly.

"C'mon, this is something we've never done", a male voice urging on. I knew what this was, but then the girl's voice made my blood run cold.

"Flynn, I said stop", she pleaded," I don't want to do this."

"Rapunzel, just let it happen", he heard the Rider kid say," It'll be fun."

"Flynn, stop it right now!" he heard her yell and he kicked open the door of the classroom next to him.

The sight that he was greeted with made his stomach hurt. Rapunzel was on her back on a desk, tears rolling down her cheeks and Flynn had his pants down around his knees, one had restraining Rapunzel's left hand behind her head and his other hand gripping Rapunzel's right hand in his pants.

When he saw me he instantly back away from Rapunzel and pulled his pants up. I looked over at Rapunzel, her eyes wide, her shirt ripped open.

"What's going on here?" I demanded. Anger surging through my veins, threatening to explode. I couldn't look at Rapunzel. If I did, I would lose all rational thought right now and when it came to Rapunzel, I always had to be rational.

"Uh, nothing...", Flynn tried, buttoning his pants.

"It looks like you were forcing yourself on this girl Rider", I told him through clenched teeth. I saw Rapunzel tense from the corner of my eye and I knew that was exactly what was happening.

"It wasn't-"

I took a few steps forward to him and I knew I was going to lose my job here because I was about to take a swing at a student. I knew that because I felt my fist clench and I saw in my mind Flynn going down, holding his nose. Rapunzel's _my_ girl. And he was about to understand that. Right when I was about to swing I felt a small hand on my elbow.

I whipped around, eyes blazing and nostrils flaring, and looked into wide, scared green eyes. Her eyes were pleading with me and I knew what she was pleading for. She didn't want to risk my job. She didn't want to risk me getting in trouble. She didn't want to risk _us._ I looked at her and clenched my jaw. Her eyes were watery and she whispered," Please don't."

I wanted to pull her into my arms more than anything and kiss her tears away. Console her and tell her that I will always be here to protect her. But instead I sighed.

"Get the hell out of here Rider", I told him, still looking at Rapunzel.

"Wha- I-"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIDER!" I roared and Rapunzel flinched. I saw Flynn glance at Rapunzel one last time before running out of the classroom.

When he was out of the room, I looked down at Rapunzel, my heart clenching at the look of fear on her innocent face. She seemed to visually relax now that he was out of the room, and I just watched her, frowning. What the hell was she doing? I wanted to shake her, I wanted to scream at her, but all I said was take in every inch of her face. She started to tear up again and looked away.

I pulled her chin back to me and I wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"I-", she began.

"Don't", I shook her head as I bent down and heaved her up into my arms. She was practically weightless. I don't know why I lifted her and what I was planning, but I knew I just wanted to protect her and get her out of here.

As I turned to leave the room, cradling her in my arms, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into it's crook. I could feel her trembling as I opened the door to my classroom and slam it behind us as I walked down the hall to my quarters. I walked past my office and went to my room. I opened the door slowly and shut it behind me, locking it.

I walked to my bed and bent down so I could put her on the bed, but she wouldn't release me. Smiling slightly through my anger at Rider, I sat on the bed with Rose in my arms, and that was when the tears fully came. She dissolved, crying in my arms and holding me tighter. I felt my heart falter as I pulled her closer. I whispered words of comfort into her ear, which only seemed to make her sob harder, so after trying that, I settled on running my hand down her long blonde hair as she continued to shake and cry.

She didn't deserve this. This beautiful, innocent angel. She deserved flowers and knight in shining armor. She deserved to be told she was loved as a her virginity was being taken. Not by some asshole in a fucking classroom who didn't even love her.

After a while, her tears subsided, to be replaced by the occasional sob or sharp intake of breath or hiccup. She still clutched me, and that was fine with me - I wouldn't have let her go even if she wanted me too.

Soon, I noticed that her sounds had changed, and I looked down at her and smiled slightly when I saw that she had fallen asleep. I moved slowly. At first, she clutched me a bit tighter in her sleep, but I was able to shift her easily and get her onto my bed, covered, and rested on my pillow. I smiled when I pulled the cover up, and I considered what I would do about Rider - what I would do about this situation that we all have found ourselves in.

"Goddammit", I muttered to myself as I put my hand on my hip and ran that other down my face, looking at Rapunzel. She looked beautiful - her blonde hair fanning out and her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks. Her full lips parted only slightly as she breathed slowly in and out. My chest clenched.

Yes, this girl is under my skin, and I was in trouble.

* * *

**So there it is! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Cadet-of-Deductions: I am so happy you are enjoying this :) And I'm glad you saw the pun lol. I actually didn't even realize it until after I published it. I meant at first chemistry between the two and then I decided what Jack would be teaching and I was like," Oh! Cool coincidence!"**

**lynn: I'm glad you are enjoying this :)**


	8. Toothpaste and Mouthwash

**Note from the Author:** Sup party peoples. Haven't been hearing from a lot of you :( Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Rapunzel could feel the light behind her eyelids growing brighter and brighter. She opened her eyes and squinted against the sunlight. She shielded her eyes and instantly felt something was different.

She wasn't in her usual bed in her room. She couldn't hear Merida snoring lightly and she didn't smell her flower air freshener filling the room.

No, this room smelled like musk and something else. A smell she's smelled before. A smell that has always fill her with desire and need. It smelled like Jack.

She sat up carefully and looked around her. She was in a large bed that was covered in bue and silver silk sheets. She looked across the room and saw Jack lying in an armchair, his legs splayed out and his arms crossed acrossed his chest. His head was lulled to the side and his mouth set in a firm line.

She continued to sit there and took it all in. What a mess she was in. She remembered last night and Flynn going farther than she wanted him to. It wasn't supposed to play out like that. She just wanted to be friends with him and maybe flirt with him in front of Jack to make him jealous, but she didn't expect it to backfire so much.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Jack had opened his eyes and he was looking right at her.

"Good morning", he said, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Morning", Rapunzel sighed and looked at her professor who was eyeing her carefully. The silence was killing her. She had to say something.

"Jack, I-", she started but he held up his finger to silence her. He got up and walked past her and walked into the room behind them. She assumed it was the bathroom. She got up and walked up behind him. He was brushing his teeth and she noted how sexy he looked just doing a simple task such as this.

He reached into a drawer and pulled out an extra toothbrush that was even opened yet and gave it to her. She was curious as to why he had an unopened toothbrush, but she didn't question it as she opened it and started to brush her teeth.

She refused to look at him as they fell into a pattern of brushing their teeth. It was strangely erotic just brushing their teeth as the air in the bathroom became charged with electric tension. She looked up at him and their eyes connected as they brushed. He put down his toothbrush and spit out the toothpaste.

He reached towards her and her body tensed, but she realized he was just reaching for his mouthwash that was next to her. She exhaled as he grabbed and he smiled. She spit out her toothpaste and noticed he left it open for her. She grabbed and swished the stinging minty liquid in her mouth and couldn't help but feel this felt so normal.

It felt so normal and right to be doing this morning routine, brushing their teeth, waking up. She couldn't look at him or else her mind would start running away from her and she needed to be sharp right now.

He was finished before her and he walked out of the bathroom. She closed the mouthwash and put it back where it was and walked into his bedroom where he was seated in the chair he slept in last night. He motioned for her to sit on his bed and she sat on it, crossing her legs.

"Talk", he told her instantly.

"About?" she tried.

"Rapunzel", he scourned. He gave her a look that said _Don't bullshit me_,"Last night."

"Oh, that", she looked down," It was nothing."

"Sure didn't look like nothing", his voice still husky, making her shiver.

She shrugged and fiddled with his silk sheet. It felt soft in her hands and she yearned to feel it on her bare back.

"Rapunzel", he called her and she looked up.

"It was what it looked like", Rapunzel rolled her eyes," You were there so why ask?"

"Well it looked like Mr. Rider was forcing himself onto you."

She shrugged again and looked down. _Why couldn't he just let this go?_

"Rapunzel!" he called her again and she looked up," Just tell me what happened."

"It's a long story, okay?" she told him, her voice shaking. She felt like she was being scolded by a parent. She hated this.

"I have time", he narrowed his eyes at her and she frowned back at him.

She sighed and took a deep breath," Look, long story short, Flynn dumped me last year because I wouldn't have sex with him and he was with Ana Arendelle. She apparently dumped him like, a few weeks ago so we've been hanging out. I just wanted to be friends, but I flirted with him a little. I liked the attention and..."

"And?" he pressured on. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell him that the real reason why she was hanging out with Flynn was to make Jack jealous...

She looked up and was taken aback by how Jack was looking at her. He looked severely annoyed," And?" He asked again.

The next sentence she told him barely in a whisper. _Just do it. What's the worst that could happen_? "And I did it to make you jealous."

"Rapunzel-"

"I mean", she started to speak quickly," I know it doesn't make any difference because anything that has to do with me, you don't want anything to do with. You've made it abundently clear that you don't want anything to happen between us, but I guess I was just hoping and now I feel so stupid and I don't know why I did any of it."

Rapunzel was breathing fast and Jack looked like he was just trying to decipher everything she just told him.

"So you were hanging out with Flynn just to make me jealous?" Jack asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"This is going to sound stupid", Rapunzel huffed.

"It already does Rapunzel!" he yelled at her and stood up. She lowered her eyes when he yelled at her, not wanting to see him angry," You're so fucking young."

_That_ got her blood boiling," First of all, I'm seventeen. I'm not to young for you to shove your tongue in my mouth and grab at my chest in your classroom. Second, I wasn't with him! I was just hanging out with him. I didn't show any interest. I didn't lead him on or anything."

"You-!" Jack tried, but Rapunzel hopped off his bed and held up her hand.

"I'm not done!" she told him," Third, the reason as to why I was even in that damn classroom last night was because he told me he was upset about Ana breaking up with him and asked me if we could talk. I didn't know I was going to get fucking raped."

"Rapunzel, you have to think this shit through! What would you have done if I hadn't shown up?" he yelled back at her.

"I had it under control!" she told him and turned her back to face him.

"Yeah, it sure seemed like it", he scoffed," I'm sure you planned to be on your fucking back with your legs spread. I mean, who knows, if I arrived a minute later maybe I would have been able to see you with your skirt on."

Rapunzel turned and slapped him across the face. He grabbed his cheek and looked at her with wide eyes as her eyes filled with tears, her cheeks red.

"You don't need to make me feel like a fucking tramp", she cried," Why do you even fucking care Jack? Why are you giving me such a hard time about this? Why are you berating me like this? You're not my boyfriend! You're not my lover!"

"I want to be!" he yelled at her and she stopped talking and crying.

"What?" she whispered and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you think I want to be all of those things?" he hissed through his teeth," Don't you think I want you? All I fucking think about is you, Rapunzel. When I walked into that classroom, all I saw was red. I was going to fucking kill him."

Rapunzel didn't say anything. Didn't show any emotion. Just let everything he was saying to her sink in.

"I was furious seeing what he was doing to you", he told her," You wanna know why? Because I want you to be mine, and I can't fucking have you."

He turned and ran his hand through his hair.

All Rapunzel wanted to do was run up to him and hug him, to kiss him...

"You should go", he told her, he seemed to deflate.

"What? she asked, confused by the sudden mood change," Why?"

He turned and glanced at her mouth, making her heart flutter," Because I want to kiss you, and if you don't leave then I will."

"I want you to kiss me though", Rapunzel breathed and rubbed her fingertips that were tingling. He looked at my mouth again before he turned around, crossing his arms.

She walked over to him slowly and placed her hand delicately on his back. She spread her fingers out and felt his back muscles.

"Rapunzel", he said in a low voice," You need to go."

"Jack", she said quietly and walked in front of him. His blue eyes looked at her through his eyelashes making her breath hitch," Why not just... I don't know, just do it. No one has to know."

He looked down again and she deflated. She tried and she was rejected again. She sighed and was about to turn around when his hand gripped her wrist. She looked at him and looked into his eyes. They were dark and full of desire.

"Fuck it", he growled and grabbed both sides of her face, pulling her lips to his and devouring her.

* * *

**So there it was. Let me know what you thought!**


	9. Fighting

**Note from the Author:** Hello people's! Here it is! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The song is _'I'll Be' _by Edwin McCain

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rapunzel couldn't stop smiling. She was trying to focus on cheer practice, but she couldn't help her eyes floating over to where the boys lacrosse team was playing and the man of her dreams coaching it.

He was looking gorgeous in his black v-neck shirt that clashed so harshly with his pale skin and white hair, but also complimented him so beautifully. He was wearing ripped blue jeans with his black converses.

"Rapunzel!" Heather yelled out to her," I need you to focus here."

Rapunzel looked back to her team and nodded," Sorry."

Rapunzel pulled her cheerleading skirt down a little and ran over next to Heather.

"Alright, the boys lacrosse team game is later tonight", Heather announced," So we really need to nail this practice. I will never forgive myself for missing the football game, but I heard our beautiful co-captain led us to victory."

Everyone clapped softly as Rapunzel smiled and gave a small bow. She couldn't help but glance over at Jack and saw he was eyeing her with his arms crossed across his chest. He waved his fingers at her and she smiled and gave a small wave back.

She liked how he was watching her, and was happy she could show off her skills to him. She couldn't help but think about this morning... How his breath tickled her skin and his lips felt warm against hers. His hands roaming up her sides making her squirm and giggle.

_"Something funny, Miss Corona?" Jack smiled mischievously._

_ Rapunzel bit her bottom lip and smiled," No."_

_ "I think I found your tickle spot", he spread his fingers against her and started to tickle her again._

_ "Stop Jack!" Rapunzel laughed and tried to pry his fingers away. She pushed his hands off of her and straddled his waist, pressing her hands against his chest._

_ "You're beautiful", he smiled up at her and she blushed._

_ "No, I'm not", she looked down and smirked. He brought his hand up and lifted her chin to look at him._

_ "You told you that?" he smiled and brought his hands to her thighs, stroking them softly._

_ "I don't know", she shrugged," I guess no one has ever told me."_

_ "Rapunzel...", he leaned up on his elbows," Of course you are! I wouldn't be interested in you if you weren't beautiful, smart... You're athletic, you're popular, and you having an amazing voice. You're perfect."_

After that all she could remember was his body. She could remember feeling him _there_ and she felt the familiar pull in her groin that made her dizzy and her heart pound. She remembered grinding her body into his and feeling his breath in her ear.

She loved when he flipped her over on her back and pressed into her, grinding his hips into hers. Them being shirtless, his chest touching hers. His mouth kissing her breasts and licking her chest all over, slowly and aganizingly slow until she squirmed and begged for more.

She knew she was ready then. She was ready to give herself, all of herself to him, but of course, he stopped before it got out of hand. He pulled himself away and sighed, catching his breath.

_"Don't you have cheer leading practice soon?" Jack smiled at her as he got up and ran his hand through his hair._

_ "Stalking much?" Rapunzel laughed._

_ "So what if I like to know what your schedule is like?" he winked at her._

_ "I can always skip it", she smiled at him and rolled onto her stomach, putting her legs in the air and crossing her ankles._

_ "And what would we do if you skipping it?" he raised and eyebrow at her and put on his shirt she ripped off of him earlier._

_ She smiled and shrugged._

_ He gave her a grin that made her body grow hot and she saw he was considering it, but then he sighed," No, you gotta go."_

_ "Why?" she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and looking up at him through his eyelashes," Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"_

_ He paused, sauntered over to her, leaned both of his hands on the bed, and looked at her with serious heat in his eyes and growled out," I know I won't be able to control myself."_

_ She almost gasped, but just looked down and blushed. She knew she wanted him, but having him talk like that with such passion sometimes made her feel young and kind of made her nervous._

_ She looked up at him and he was grinning at her._

_ "You know what they say", he smiled like a devil and raised an eyebrow," If you can't take the heat..."_

_ And he pushed her back on to the bed._

"Punz!" Heather yelled out to her.

"Yeah?" Rapunzel looked at her friend.

"Why are you so distracted?" Heather walked over to her," I know you have a lot on your plate, but I really need you to focus."

"Okay, yeah, I'm sorry", Rapunzel snapped back into reality," I'm just distracted a little today, but I'll focus."

"If Rapunzel is to distracted today I can step in", Ana stepped in and smiled.

"I'm good thanks", Rapunzel snapped," Why don't you get back in your spot, in the _back_."

Ana shot Rapunzel a dirty look and walked into the back of the group.

"I'm being serious Rapunzel", Heather told her," I really want this to go well. This is my last year here, and I need everything to be perfect."

Rapunzel smirked and rolled her eyes. Her friend was a little bit of an over-perfectionist.

"Heather, it's going to be fine", Rapunzel laughed sympathetically," I'm sure the lacrossa team is going to love our cheer for them."

"Speaking of the lacrosse team..." Heather mumbled, but then smiled as the lacrosse team was leaving practice and walking to the locker room," Great practice guys! So excited for tonights game."

"Thanks", a senior name Snotlout smiled at her. Rapunzel knew Heather had a crush on him and she had a sneaking suspicion that he liked her too. Heather deflated a little when he kept walking, but she put her smile on again.

"Ladies", Jack walked by them and stopped to talk. Rapunzel's skin instantly heated up by him being so close to her. It hadn't even been a whole day since she had been with him, but already she missed him so.

"Hello Professor Jack", Heather smiled and Rapunzel hated her friend for a moment at how she so nicely warmed up to him.

"Miss Heather", he smiled at her and then turned to Rapunzel and his eyes heated at the site of her and he said huskly," Miss Corona. Always a pleasure."

"We hope you like our cheer tonight _Professor_", Rapunzel smiled coyly at him.

"I'm sure I will", his eyes twinkled," Maybe you two can attend the after game party if we win. I heard the boys talking about it. I am chaperoning apparently."

"I would love to come", Heather smiled at him.

"Excellent", he smiled back at her, and then turned to Rapunzel," And you Miss Corona?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", she smirked at him and she saw his eyes flash.

"Well I will leave you two ladies to practice", he smiled and waved to the rest of the squad. When he lowered his arm he let it graze Rapunzel's back and stroke her butt before he walked away. Her cheeks turned red and she turned to face the squad.

"Alright guys", she smiled," Let's do this."

She _needed_ this to go perfectly now.

* * *

Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. She was so happy that he was starting to just accept the fact that they were attracted to each other and that it was okay. Well, somewhat okay in a sense.

She felt so... _Naughty_ with what they were doing. He was her professor. He was a school official and she was his student. Another face in the crowd, but yet he chose her. She sometimes felt surprised he was still even going along with this.

She was worried that he would get tired of her, however. She was so inexperienced, so innocent. He was five years older than her, he had already graduated from college, and probably had years of experience up his sleeve. She imagined girls throwing themselves at him and him accepting their advances. It made her stomach hurt to think about that.

It scared her how much she already liked him. All she could think about was him, every morning she woke up and the last thing she thought about when she slept. She was pretty sure she even dreamed about him. _Is this what love is? _she pondered to herself.

She was walking down the hall and she bumped into Hiccup.

"Hey Hic!" Rapunzel smiled at him and ringed her arm through his.

"What's with the cheery disposition?" he laughed awkwardly and smiled.

"Just in a good mood", Rapunzel shrugged," Wanna go practice? It's been forever."

"I was actually just heading there myself", Hiccup smiled at her," Let's jam!"

When Rapunzel opened the door to the music room she wasn't quite sure what she was seeing. Merida was holding someone against the opposite wall and they were clearly enjoying each other's mouths.

"Merida?" Hiccup choked out. Merida turned to face them and her face turned red. They looked at the boy she was making out with and Rapunzel was surprised that it was a boy named Fishlegs. Rapunzel looked at Hiccup and could have cried. He looked liked his heart just got ripped in half and you could see the tears brimming his eyes.

He ripped his arm out of hers and she turned to watch him walk away. She turned back to Merida who smiled and shrugged," Sorry. Didn't know you guys wanted to practice."

"You are unbelievable, you know that right?" Rapunzel yelled at her friend and Merida's smile fell.

"What?" Merida laughed awkwardly and Fishlegs laughed too.

"I'm gonna head out Merida", Fishlegs said to her and walked up to her," See ya later babe."

He winked at her and walked out of the room. Rapunzel's face contorted into disgust.

"What is the problem?" Merida walked to Rapunzel and smiled at her.

"Are you really that _fucking_ blind?" Rapunzel glared at her and Merida's eyebrows knit together.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hiccup's in love with you, you idiot!" Rapunzel yelled at her and Merida's eyes widened.

"Wha- what?" Merida sputtered and laughed awkwardly.

"Are you serious? You really have no idea?" Rapunzel threw at Merida and Merida looked down," Do you realize how patient he has been? He's never going to be your friend now!"

"Oh! Are you speaking from all of the experience _you_ have in relationships?" Merida yelled at Rapunzel," Awfully judgemental for someone who gets to point fingers at all the people who do wrong, but yet she is perfect!"

Rapunzel's eyes brimmed with tears and she turned her head," You know, a lot has been going on with me... More than you know!"

"Like what?" Merida laughed," Flynn is only flirting with you to get back at Ana."

"I don't care about him", Rapunzel told her," If you really wanna know, Jack and I-!"

Rapunzel bit her tongue and turned away. She didn't want to fight with Merida. And she didn't want Merida to find out about her and Jack this way.

"Well?" Merida raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Nothing", she shook her head," I don't want to fight with you. I just want you to know your actions hurt the two people most close to you. I hope it was worth it."

She turned around and closed the door behind her not waiting for Merida's response.

* * *

"Yeah Dragons!" Rapunzel yelled and jumped in the air, waving her pom poms in the air. She was so happy to be out on the field doing something she loved and forgetting momentarily about her and Merida's fight.

She smiled and kicked her leg in the air. It was another cold night so she was wearing a black under amour shirt under her cheerleading top. Her stomach was a little cold from being bare, but she didn't mind at all considering Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was on the sidelines of the field watching his team play. Every now and then he would turned around just a little to see her and smile at her.

She decided not to put her hair up in a ponytail this time. She curled it and let it fall like golden water around her. He turned to face her and he was smiling at her, but his eyes were dark. She turned and flipped her skirt up to show her butt to him. She straightened back up and his neck was turning red.

"Go Flynn!" Ana yelled and threw her pom poms in the air. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and frowned.

"What? Jealous he's not interested in you anymore?" Ana laughed. Rapunzel couldn't help but scoff," No, not really Ana."

"You know I would be a terrible friend if I didn't tell you, but he was only with you to make me jealous", she shrugged.

"Ana, quite being nasty", Heather told her and crossed her arms.

"It's not being nasty if it's the truth", Ana threw back. Rapunzel's cheeks were growing red. She was sick of the girl's in her life that were supposed to be her friends, going crazy.

"You know what Ana?" Rapunzel yelled and caused several teachers, including Jack to look at her," I don't want Flynn! He's an asshole and a filthy son of a bitch! If that's what you want in a boyfriend then I'm glad you have him! But after he tried to rape me, I'm all set! Now if you don't get out of my face, I'm going to make you. Got it?"

Ana's cheeks turned red and she stepped to be closer to Rapunzel's face," You know what? I've had quite enough of you acting like you're the best person here and you're perfect. I can see right through you and if you think- oof!"

Rapunzel reached up and pushed Ana back with her hands," Get out of my face."

Several people gasped and Rapunzel could feel Jack's eyes on her, but she didn't want to look at him right now. She was furious right now, and she couldn't have his wisdom filled eyes judging her childlike behavior.

Ana found her footing and walked over to Rapunzel. She raised her first and punched Rapunzel in her cheek.

"Fuck!" Rapunzel fell on the ground and held her cheek. She had never been punched in the face before... She didn't realize how much it would hurt.

Rapunzel looked at Ana and she looked triumphant and put her hands on her hips. Rapunzel grunted and shot to her feet and rammed into Ana shoving her to the ground with Rapunzel on top of her. Rapunzel punched Ana back in the face and Ana was pulling Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel felt arms snake around her waist and lifted her off of Ana. Strong hands that she knew only to well, but right now, all she could see was red.

"Rapunzel, that's enough", she heard Jack say in her ear and she relaxed, but she was still breathing hard, her fists clenched.

Mr. Black came over and helped Ana up. She tried to get away from him and try to get to Rapunzel who instantly started to run to meet Ana head on, but Jack grabbed her again.

"You're lucky whitey has you or else I'd rip to shreds!" Ana yelled at her.

"If you only fought fair, bitch!" Rapunzel spat out and tried to kick with her legs, but Jack's hand were like a vice.

"Mr. Overland, please bring Miss Rapunzel to the nurse while I bring Miss Ana to my office. Rapunzel, I expect to see you there bright and early tomorrow at 7am", Mr. Black told her. She huffed and turned away. Jack's hands still protectively around her.

"Mr. Moon, would you mind?" Jack gestured to the team who had stopped playing and had gathered around to watch the girls fight.

"Not at all", he smiled at Jack," Alright guys, shows over! Let's go!"

"You are a piece of work you know that?" Jack told Rapunzel as they walked down the hall towards the nurse. Rapunzel didn't say anything, just kept her head down and tried to ignore the throbbing in her cheek.

"You know, you should never start fights, or participate in them. You're much to good for that", he shook his head.

Rapunzel still didn't respond, still keeping her head down.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked exasperated. He waited for her to answer, but when she didn't he was getting angrier.

"Well!" he yelled and she jumped. She started to cry, not being able to hold in her emotions anymore. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them. He leaned her against the desk and held her face in his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey", he said softly and looked into her big, green eyes," Why are you crying?"

"I- I'm- I'm so- sorry", she cried and looked down," I'm so immature. You must be disgusted in my behavior."

"Hey", he said softly again," Relax. I'm not upset with you. I'm just worried you were hurt. I don't want you going around and getting into fights Punz. I don't want you getting hurt if I'm not around to protect you."

She nodded and sniffled, trying to control her breathing.

"Relax", he cooed and kissed her tears," I'm here for you babe."

She smiled through her tears at his petname for her. She always felt like a piece of meat when Flynn called her babe, but when Jack did it, her heart swelled.

"Promise?" she looked into his eyes for the first time and he smiled," Promise."

* * *

**So there it is! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Haven't You Ever Made A Mistake?

**Note from the Author:** Hello my little Jackunzel lovelies! Sorry I've been missing so much. I literally work ALL the time. I haven't had a day off in like 18 days and I'm always so exhausted between cleaning up after my boyfriend and dealing with my roommates that I have no energy left at the end of the day to write. I promise that I will keep writing and this story will conclude at some point, but it will take me awhile to get to here. I'm also writing three other stories so bear with me. But anyways! Here we are! Let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"You're not going to the lacrosse party?" Merida asked Rapunzel as she walked into their dorm room and put her gym bag down.

"No", she shook her head. She was a little frazzled after her being with Jack and him consoling her in the way only he could.

"Look", Merida started," I just wanted to say I'm sorry Punz. I didn't mean any of the things I said... I was just mad and I wanted to hurt you because I was upset with myself."

"I know", Rapunzel sighed and went over to Merida's bed to sit next to her," I forgive you."

Rapunzel was tired of being mad. She was exhausted both emotionally and physically. And Merida was her best friend. She could never stay mad at her for long...

"I only wish Hiccup would say the same", Merida frowned and looked down.

"Yeah, well a broken heart can do that to a person", Rapunzel shrugged.

"It's no worse than you dating Flynn and hurting Ana who was your friend", Merida reminded her.

"That's different! I didn't want to date him. We weren't even dating! I was only hanging out with him to make Overland jealous", Rapunzel informed her.

Merida looked completely dumbfounded," Wait - what?"

"I don't want to talk about that yet!" Rapunzel snapped," We are talking about Hiccup and you."

"Rapunzel, it's more complicated than that! I mean, I always thought he had a crush on me and I never was sure if I liked that idea or if it freaked me out. He's like my brother. We've been friends since childhood. Won't it be weird to date him?" Merida brainstormed out loud.

Rapunzel hung her head feeling so defeated all of a sudden. She loved how Jack made her feel and she was falling for him every day, but a part of her just wanted things to go back to normal. This was supposed to be her perfect senior year and so far it's just been filled with complication and drama. She needed to tell Merida. She took a deep breath.

"I want to have sex with Overland", I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Don't we all?" Merida snorted.

"No, I'm serious", Rapunzel shook her head," I think I almost did this morning."

Merida's eye's widened so much that Rapunzel laughed.

Rapunzel filled her in on everything. She told her how she was always catching his eyes and their playful flirting. She told her about the night of the concert of how he finally kissed her.

"So that's why he let you go?" Merida asked.

"I think so", Rapunzel told her," I think he just felt bad about the whole thing and let me go."

She told her how she went back that night and he let her in to his office. How he pressed her against the door and how he awakened something inside of her. Of how she never felt so desirable and ready to just give him all of her.

"Gross", Merida jokingly stuck out her tongue.

And then Rapunzel got to Flynn. How she started it out just to be friends with him, but when Jack was starting to get jealous, she kind of fed the flame a little. Of how she felt uneasy with herself for doing it, but couldn't help it. She told her about last night... In the classroom with him.

"Wait, did he-?!" Merida yelled and her cheeks flared up.

"No!" Rapunzel shook her head," No, thank God! Jack showed up. I thought he was going to hit Flynn."

"He's a teacher."

"I don't think he cared in that moment", I shook my head at her.

Merida grinned," What a fucking white knight."

"That's what I thought", Rapunzel laughed.

"So this morning...?"

"Well he brought me back to his room after everything and I slept there... And one thing led to another this morning", Rapunzel grinned at the memory.

"And you almost had sex?"

"I don't know. I think so?" Rapunzel frowned," I don't really have anything to base it off of."

"Holy shit", Merida mumbled and looked at the floor," You almost had sex with Overland."

"I know", Rapunzel laughed.

"This is insane!"

"I know."

"Stuff like this only happens in movies", Merida smiled," To people way cooler than us."

"I know", Rapunzel repeated.

She looked at Rapunzel, in her eyes," Are you- are you _going_ to have sex with him?"

Rapunzel smiled at her," I hope so."

Merida squeled and smiled, but then calmed down," You know, I really am sorry about everything that happened today."

"It's okay", Rapunzel told her, even though it wasn't.

"We're cool?"

"Forever and always", Rapunzel smiled. Merida jumped off her bed and smiled at Rapunzel.

"Good, because we need to get you ready to lose your V-Card!"

"Merida!" Rapunzel laughed and covered her face.

* * *

Rapunzel was ecstatic walking to Jack's office the next day. Her life was finally getting on the right track with everything. She had a smokin' hot man who desired her every waking hour of the day, her grades were great, she finally told Ana off, Flynn was no longer in her life, and her best friend knew everything.

She burst through Jack's classroom door and practically skipped to the front of his desk.

"Hello lover", she cooed. He didn't looked up at her though.

"Hello?" she laughed and waved her hand in front of his face," Is anyone there?"

"Not now Rapunzel", he kept his head down.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel frowned, her heart starting to beat faster.

"Look, I'm just really busy", he said shortly.

"Oh", her eyebrows knit together.

"I don't have time for this."

"Don't have time for what exactly?" she asked with confusion.

He looked up at her and she couldn't tell what his emotion was etched on his face," This. _You_."

"I don't know what -"

"I'm busy", he snapped again.

And then it hit her. He was tired of her. This was her biggest fear with Flynn and that was exactly what had happened with Flynn. He got tired of her because she didn't put out so he moved on and now Jack was doing the same.

"Is this really happening?" she said more to herself, than to him.

He looked up with a frown, but didn't say anything.

"Are you seriously..." she laughed a short humorless laugh," Are you fucking kidding me! You are just tossing me aside like I'm nothing! You made out with me against this desk!" She slapped it with the palm of her hand. He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand," Don't make any excuses for yourself! I don't want to hear it! You're just going to toss me aside because I won't fuck you! You are the biggest piece of shit I have ever known."

She turned to go, but then thought better of it," You're a dick you know that? You -!"

She turned around and stopped yelling. He was right there when she turned. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her long before kissing her hard.

"Get off me!" she shoved him backwards," You are just throwing me aside! What? Are you going to move onto the next student? You said you would always be there for me."

She had to turn her back to him so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Rapunzel, that's not what this is about!" he pleaded with her," Please try to understand."

"Bullshit", she sobbed and turned to face him," I know what you're doing. _He_ did that exact damn thing to me! You get tired of me and then just move on."

"Who are you talking about?" he looked at her with confusion," Who's _he_?"

"Flynn!" she screeched out," Who do you think? He's did the same God damn thing your doing! I didn't put out and you just move on."

"Rapunzel, god dammit!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her," I would never do that! Black came and saw me."

"What?" she asked him," I don't fucking care about -!"

"STOP!" he yelled at her and she inhaled sharply," He recieved a letter saying I was sleeping with a student."

Fear gripped her heart.

"What?"

He pushed her away and ran a hand through his hair and looked at her deeply. He spoke in a low voice," I don't know how this could have fucking happened."

She looked away. She knew exactly how it had happened.

"I don't want to, but I think we have to cool it", he told her, pain dripping in his voice," I just don't want to get to reckless. I mean, obviously I care about you. You're... God... But I love this job, and you could get expelled, so-"

"I sent it."

"We just..." He kept saying, but then stopped looking at her with confusion," Wait, what?"

She inhaled deeply and with all of her courage said," I sent the letter to Black."

He took an angry step foward," Rapunzel, why the hell would you do that!"

"I did it- I - it was before everything! Before us! I don't know..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he hissed and she felt herself cower.

"I was mad at you", her voice so small," It was after the concert... I was made that you gave me a detention."

"I let you fucking go!"

"You let me go after you felt guilty about what you did", she reminded him," You knew I didn't do that prank."

"RAPUNZEL!" he roared.

"I was mad!"

"You're going to make me lose my fucking job for a fucking detention!"

"That was a once in a lifetime oppertunity that you took from me!"

"Are you insane! You came back after the concert like everything was okay", he said loudly.

"Yeah and you rejected me!"

His face fell and he stepped backwards," Is that... Is _that_ what this is about?"

She looked down," I don't know."

He marched forward angerly and snapped her chin up," Someone hurts you and this is how you respond?"

He gave her a moment to respond, but she didn't say anything.

"By, what, trying to ruin someone's life?"

She yanked her chin out of his hand and crossed her arms across her chest.

"This isn't a way normal people respond to getting hurt, Rapunzel!"

"Who are _you_ to tell me what's normal?" she yelled at him," You've been trying to fuck one of your students!"

"Stop it", his jaw clenched and she closed her mouth. "I think you should go."

"Jack -", she tried to reach for him but he shoved her hand away.

He turned from her and hung his head," If this is the kind of person you are..."

"I'm not, Jack, I'm sorry... It was a mistake. Have you never made a mistake?"

"Go, Rapunzel", he said. His voice so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

She let tears fall down her cheeks freely and turned to walk out of the classroom. With one last look, she looked at him and his shoulders were shaking. She wiped away her tear and walked out without another word.

* * *

**So there it was. Let me know what you thought.**

**Cadet-of-Deductions: Thank you oh so much loyal reader :)**

**Ribanoid: I removed 'Switched' because I wasn't happy with it and I act irrational when I get frustrated. I will probably post it back up. I wasn't happy with the last few chapters of it so I decided to get rid of it.**


	11. The Only Way

**Note from the Author:** Hello peoples. I know this is off subject, but I finished this chapter on **EXACTLY** 3,000 words. I just thought that was funny lol. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Merida immediately jumped up from her bed when Rapunzel came in sobbing.

Rapunzel just shook her head and crawled on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Was it Jack?" Merida tried and Rapunzel nodded," What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes", Rapunzel sobbed.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm -!"

"Not physically you knit-wit!" Rapunzel yelled," Emotionally."

"What happened?" Merida asked, but Rapunzel kept crying," Rapunzel, I can't talk to you if you're crying. You need to calm down."

Rapunzel sat up and took a couple deep breaths to relax herself.

"Better?" Merida smiled sympathetically.

"No", Rapunzel shook her head," I think we broke up."

"Were you ever official to begin with?"

"That's not the point Merida!" Rapunzel started to cry again," You don't understand... He was different. We were so intense. We didn't need to label it."

Merida was quiet for a moment and then spoke," So what happened?"

"It's over", Rapunzel shrugged," I fucked up."

"What could you ever do?" Merida frowned," You're Rapunzel Corona. You're the golden girl."

"I know", she whimpered," It was the letter we sent forever ago."

"Shit", Merida mumbled," We should never have done that."

"Obviously", Rapunzel sighed.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know", Rapunzel shook her head," I really liked him Merida... I might have even loved him."

"Tell him that."

"He doesn't want to hear it", Rapunzel snorted," He's done with me. He thinks I'm the worst person he's ever met."

"I highly doubt that", Merida rolled her eyes.

"He told me that", Rapunzel informed her," He said if this is the type of person I am, he wants no part of it."

"Harsh much?" Merida's eyebrows knit together," You know, he should be more mature than this."

"Yeah", Rapunzel sat up more," You're right. He needs to understand I made a mistake."

"So what are you going to do?"

Rapunzel was about to jump up and declare her independence, but who was she kidding? She was a mess.

"Crawl into a fetal position and die?" she laughed a short laugh.

"No!" Merida jumped up in front of her," Tomorrow is the beginning of a new week. My mother always told me the best revenge is to show them how good you are doing."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked with confusion.

"You need to show him how much you don't need him."

"But I _do_ need him", Rapunzel looked away.

"No you don't! Do you wanna win him back or not?" Merida put her hands on her hips.

"Of course I want him back", Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Then listen to me!" Merida pleaded," I know what I'm talking about. You need to act like you are better off without him. Show him how much fun you are and how great you are."

"You're right", Rapunzel nodded," Show him what he's missing."

"That's my girl", Merida smiled.

* * *

When Rapunzel walked into the dining hall for breakfast, she wants to make sure Jack noticed her. She was wearing a light pink baby doll dress with a black suit jacket. Her legs tan and dressed in her black high heels. Her blonde hair bouncing around her and her eyes smokey from black makeup she traced them in.

She casually sat down at her usual table and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't you look nice", Merida smiled.

"I try", Rapunzel smiled back. She was ready to cry her eyes out again, but she tried to remain strong. Makeup was a wonderful thing.

"Where's Hiccup?" Merida dared to ask.

"I don't know he will be sitting with us for awhile", Rapunzel rubbed Merida's shoulder with comfort. She knew Merida regretted hooking up with Snotlout and was wrestling with her emotions whether she liked Hiccup or not.

"Well at least you are getting some attention", Merida smirked and gestured to some guys looking at her.

"That's the plan", Rapunzel smirked and risked a glance over at the professor's table. She frowned when she realized Jack wasn't even looking at her.

"The plan isn't working", Rapunzel frowned at Merida.

"You literally just came in a minute ago", Merida laughed," Give it a moment."

Rapunzel tried to eat her breakfast, but she couldn't help looking over every 10 seconds at Jack. He didn't even glance at her. He was to busy talking animatedly with Mr. Sandy, the librarian.

Rapunzel could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage. She could hear blood rushing in her ears and her head started to pound.

"I'm sorry Merida", Rapunzel got up and grabbed her bag," I can't handle this. I thought I could, but I can't."

Rapunzel ran towards the door as fast her high heels could take her.

"Rapunzel!" Merida yelled out to her, but Rapunzel was already out the door. She ran down the hall and started to run up the stairs that led to the main corridor when she tripped and fell. She caught herself by her hands, but her bookbag went flying.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and started to sob right there in the middle of the hall. She felt like her heart was cracking. She had never felt so empty before. She knew that someday this would all pass, but she couldn't ever imagine that day coming. How was she going to be able to handle Jack's class that was only a mere 15 minutes away.

"Hey!" she heard footsteps running toward her," Are you okay?"

She saw someone kneel in front of her and looked up through her tears. She was welcomed with warm brown eyes.

"I- I don't know", she cried harder. She didn't know who this guy was and he didn't know her but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you hugging me?" she cried into his shoulder.

"I don't know", he shrugged and she could feel him laugh," It just looks like you need one."

"I do", she mumbled and hugged him tightly. After a couple minutes and some students throwing them weird looks, she inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Ready to get up?" he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded and he stood up, offering her his hand. She gripped it and he pulled her up.

"I'm sure I look like a raccoon", she mumbled and wiped her fingers under her eyes, trying to wipe away black eyeliner.

"A cute raccoon", he laughed and reached into his bag to produce a tissue.

"You're just handy to have around, aren't you?" Rapunzel laughed awkwardly and took it.

"I try to be", he smirked.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Rapunzel", she extended her hand.  
"Oh, I know who you are", he smiled," Your concert was awesome, even more when you were singing. I'm Nod."

"That's an odd name", she smiled.

"More odd than Rapunzel?" he laughed and she laughed with him. She relished in the sound and was happy she was able to laugh.

"So may I ask what had you so upset?" he inquired.

"It's kind of a long story", Rapunzel sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well how about I walk you to your class and you can tell me about it", he suggested and smiled at her. She had to laugh at his boyish charm. He was looking at her with wide eyes and gleaming his perfectly white teeth at her.

"Well how can I say no to that face?" Rapunzel asked and laughed. They turned and Rapunzel walked next to him.

"So?" he pushed on.

"It's just a guy", Rapunzel said with a wave of her hand.

"Ohhh", he nodded his head," Boy troubles."

"Yeah", Rapunzel sighed," He broke up with me last night and I thought I could handle it today, but apparently I can't."

"Sure you can", Nod told her," It's not like he's going to be around forever."

"I guess", Rapunzel agreed," It's just hard. I thought I loved him."

"Well clearly he didn't love you and love is mutual", he told her.

"You don't think he loved me?" Rapunzel asked, her voice cracking.

"Obviously", Nod told her and she frowned," I mean, he must have been insane anyways. How could he not love such a gorgeous girl?"

Rapunzel snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes," Good one. Whatever. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Fair enough. He sounds like a loser", Nod smiled," Let's talk about me."

"You're so modest", Rapunzel laughed again.

"I know", Nod threw an arm over her and Rapunzel welcomed the comforting touch.

"I'm a junior, 17 years of age, and I am a complete dork", he listed of to her.

"A junior, huh?" Rapunzel smirked," I don't know if I should hangout with you. People might think I'm a cougar."

"A senior lady!" Nod tightened his hand on her shoulder," Lucky me."

"Well we're here", Rapunzel gestured to the chemistry classroom door. She felt her heart drop and felt like she was going to throw up. She was _not_ ready to face Jack.

"What's wrong?" his eyebrows knit together," Is Mr. Asshole in this class?"

"Yeah", Rapunzel mumbled and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to your seat?" Nod rhetorically asked her and opened the door to the classroom.

Jack was already behind his desk, his head bent down, scribbling furiously on papers.

"Where do you sit?" she heard Nod ask and she shakily pointed to her desk. He guided her to her seat and Jack finally looked up at hearing Nod's voice.

Rapunzel looked at him and saw Jack's eyes zero in on the arm around Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Here we are m'lady", Nod pulled her seat out and she sat down with a thump.

"Thanks Nod", she tore her eyes away from Jack and looked at the kind boy who has already helped her so much.

"Well class hasn't started yet, why don't I sit with you until your partner arrives?" Nod smiled and pulled out the seat next to her, sitting in it.

"Excuse me young man, but you are not in this class", they heard Jack address Nod and they looked toward him.

"Oh, I know", Nod smiled," I was just talking to my friend before class starts."

"Well I hate to inform you that you should probably head to your own first class and leave my students alone", Jack told him harshly.

"Mr. Overland", Rapunzel spoke up, her voice shaking," I don't think it's that big of a deal for my friend to be here."

"Actually it is because I will not have him be late to his own class", Jack spat back.

"Hey, hey", Nod laughed and stood up," Don't fight over me, people. It's all good Rapunzel. I'll see you later at lunch, okay?"

"Yeah", Rapunzel looked up at him and smiled," Thanks for earlier."

"Anytime", Nod smiled and squeezed her shoulder. Rapunzel watched him walk away and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe how nice people could be if you just gave them the chance. Nod didn't even know her and he took time out of his day to hug her and comfort her for reasons that would probably shock him.

"He seems nice", she heard Jack remark. She looked up at him and he was even paler than usual and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"He is", Rapunzel agreed and pulled out her notebook," He is a very kind stranger."

"How did you meet?" Jack inquired.

"I was crying in the hallway no thanks to you this on the way here and he comforted me and hugged me", Rapunzel informed him.

"How sweet", Jack sneered.

"He's a kinder person than you _Professor!_" Rapunzel shouted at him and he was taken aback.

"Maybe he just doesn't know how immature you can be", Jack's eyes narrowed on her and she felt her heart sink lower and lower.

"At least he can forgive", Rapunzel told him even though she had no idea how Nod was.

"Yeah, well he will see your true colors soon enough", Jack muttered, but she heard him.

"You know what!" Rapunzel jumped up from her chair and it was knocked over," I am so fucking sick of this! You are a fucking adult and if you can't understand that I made a mistake then it's on you! Of course I'm going to be more immature than you. I'm a fucking student. I'm only 17! I can make mistakes. You _professor_ are 23 and have already gone through college and are mature. Maybe if you weren't looking to fuck your students, you wouldn't be disappointed in our behavior."

"Rapunzel, that's enough!" Jack stood and yelled at her.

"No!" Rapunzel grabbed her bag," If you can't fucking understand and hear me out, you only leave me with one option.

* * *

"Miss Corona", Dean Black greeted her when she walked into his office," This is a surprise."

"Dean Black, I have a confession to make", she sat down across from him and he leaned back in his chair," Do tell."

"I wrote you that anonymous note saying that Ja- Professor Overland was having sexual relations with a student", she told him rushed.

"Excuse me?" Dean Black leaned forward," I'm not quite sure I heard that right."

"I wrote that note", she repeated and felt her eyes line with tears," I didn't mean for it to go this far. I was just angry that he gave me detention and made me miss most of the concert."

"Oh, Miss Corona", Dean Black shook his head.

"I understand if you have to suspend me", Rapunzel sighed and hung her head.

"I'm not going to suspend you", he informed her and she looked up.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes", he smiled at her," But you will have to write an apology to Mr. Overland and you will be serving detention with Miss Gothel for the next two weeks."

"Yes, sir!" Rapunzel answered," Thank you so much."

"I will walk you to your class", he told her and got up.

* * *

"Miss Dunbroch?" Merida heard Jack address her in class.

"Yes?" she looked up. She wasn't exactly thrilled to talk to him for breaking her best friend's heart, but she couldn't exactly tell him that.

"Where is Miss Corona?"

"You should know", she mumbled, but she knew he heard her. She looked up and his eyes narrowed on her before moving onto the next student who had their hand raised. Merida heard the classroom door open and was surprised to see Rapunzel walk in with Mr. Black.

"Oh God..." Merida mumbled. She was afraid Mr. Black knew what happened and one glance at Jack's face, he thought the same.

"Dean Black", Jack greeted him, his voice shaking," What brings you here?"

"Just escorting Miss Corona", Mr. Black smiled," She was in my office and I didn't want you to think she had an unexcused tardy."

"Oh, okay", Jack breathed a sigh of relief," Miss Corona take your seat."

"Where were you?" Merida whispered.

"I confessed to Mr. Black", Rapunzel whispered back and shrugged.

"What?" Merida asked with shock," What did he say?"

"I got two weeks detention and I have to write Jack an apology", Rapunzel told her, her face in a grimace.

"That sucks", Merida laughed and shook her head.

"Ladies", they heard Jack call them," Focus."

"Yes, sir", they said in unison.

Well class droned on, Rapunzel pulled out her notebook and began to write her apology to Jack. More of a declaration than an apology.

_Jack,_

_ I know you aren't exactly thrilled to be reading this right now, but according to Mr. Black, I have to. This and along with two weeks of detention are my punishment f or writing that note to him about you sleeping with a student._

_ I know you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore, and I guess I can't blame you, but I wish you would be more understanding. I made a mistake. I didn't even know you then. Like, really know you. Not like I do now._

_ I guess the more I think about it, maybe why you are so hurt is you really care about me, and I hurt you in the worst way; but I don't wanna get my hopes up. I'm just really sorry Jack. But even though you shattered my heart, I would never trade any of the memories I have with you for anything ever._

_ Forever Yours, Rapunzel_

* * *

"Alright, class you're dismissed", Jack waved them away when the bell rung.

"Want me to wait for you?" Merida asked Rapunzel as they packed their bags.

"No", Rapunzel shook her head," I'm good."

"Good luck", Merida smiled and walked out.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and walked to Jack's desk.

"What do you want Rapunzel?" Jack asked her, his voice cold.

"Here", she held the folded letter to him.

"What's that?" he eyed it and then her.

"My apology", she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want it", he looked back down.

"Well can you just tell Mr. Black that I wrote it and tried to give it to you then?" she rolled her eyes.

"Why would I tell him?" he looked at her with confusion.

"Because this is part of my punishment", she told him quietly.

"Punishment?" he repeated," What punishment?"

"For writing that note to him about you", she rolled her eyes," Jesus, keep up."

"You told him!" Jack stood up from his chair.

"Yes!" Rapunzel yelled back.

"Why would you do that?" he demanded, his shoulders tensing.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me Jack!" Rapunzel told him," I had no other choice!"

Jack walked around his desk and reached for Rapunzel, but she backed away.

"No", she shook her head," Read the note. Think it over. I gotta go."

"Rapunzel..", he frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Jack, I can't do this", Rapunzel blinked away tears and ran out of the class.

* * *

**So there it was. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	12. Say It Again

**Note from the Author:** Hello my dearies! How are we all? I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a lot of smut so hope you enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The song I use in this chapter is called 'Say Something' by A Great Big World

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Rapunzel felt like she was going crazy. She was constantly going between being furious at Jack and hating him to wanting to run into his arms and begging him to have her again.

But she refused. She was not going to be that girl who needed a guy to make her happy or make her life complete. She was completely fine before she met him and she will be fine now. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

It had been three days since her and Jack's confrontation and everyday she could feel it hurt a little less, however, only slightly less. She felt like a gaping hole was left in her heart and nothing could help. Not even Merida, Hiccup, or her new friend Nod.

She knew Nod had feelings for her, but she hadn't been returning any of it. She didn't want to get his hopes up or make the same mistake she made with Flynn. Having him around, though, was helping her a lot. He was funny and nice, and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. He was just a pleasure to be around and Rapunzel needed that right now.

She wasn't sure where her and Jack were right now, but she didn't want to be the first one to cave. He didn't even look at her in class and when he did happen to glance at her, she looked away. She caved only once and he didn't even want to talk to her. She gave up after that.

Rapunzel was currently zoning out in Jack's class when Merida poked her side," Are we doing the talent show tonight?"

"Huh?" Rapunzel snapped back into reality.

"The talent show?" Merida pulled out the flyer," Remember? Are you doing it?"

"I don't know", Rapunzel shrugged," I don't think I want to preform in front of anyone right now."

"Rapunzel, I know you're hurting, but you have to move somewhat on with your life", Merida told her.

"You're so understanding", Rapunzel rolled her eyes and stared holes into Jack's back as he was writing on the board their homework for the day.

"Punz, I understand it completely, but I am your best friend and I order you to start getting better", Merida ordered her with such authority Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter caught the attention of Jack and he turned to face her.

"Is something funny Miss Corona?" he raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel stalled for a moment. This was the first time he had spoken to her at all.

"Punz", Merida whispered and nudged her side.

"Uh, uh...", Rapunzel stammered," No. No not at all."

"Then please pay attention", he eyed her and Rapunzel thought she saw something else in his eyes, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yes...", she nodded and just as he was turning back to the board she breathed,"... Jack."

She saw his back tense and his breath caught. She smirked to herself as he cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah", Rapunzel smiled and nodded," I think I am going to do the talent show."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Merida asked Rapunzel who was fidgeting.

"A little", Rapunzel frowned," I've never preformed solo in front of people."

"You will do great", Merida smiled at her. She hugged her friend for good luck and went to watch Rapunzel in the crowd with everyone else.

Rapunzel peeked around the curtain and saw almost everyone in school there along with teachers. She was thrilled when she saw Jack in the back with Mr. Black. She was counting on him being here.

"Hey", she felt a soft hand on her arm. She jumped and turned to face Nod.

"Hey Nod", she smiled.

"Just came to wish you luck", he smiled at her," You're going to kill it."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up", she frowned.

"You're going to do fine", he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I don't know what I would do without you", she laughed and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted to look like a sweet, innocent girl with her acoustic guitar. She was wearing a white crochet dress and her pink ballet flats. Her hair was curled and hung around her softly.

Nod sighed and gave her a smile. He leaned forward and Rapunzel momentarily stopped breathing. She didn't know whether Nod was going to kiss her or not and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to or not.

He smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked quickly out of the stage and into the crowd.

"Now give a big round of applause for Miss Rapunzel Corona!" she heard Mr. North say. She sucked in a deep breath and walked out on the stage, head held high.

She smiled and gave a small wave to the crowd and she could hear people, especially Merida, shouting her name and cheering for her.

"Miss Rapunzel, what will you be doing for us this evening?" North smiled at her.

"I will be singing one of my own songs and playing my guitar", Rapunzel said quietly into the mic.

"A personal song, eh?" North smiled," May I ask what it's about?"

"Well, uh..." Rapunzel stalled and looked out into the crowd. Even beneath the glare of the bright stage lights, she could see Jack. He was looking dead serious at her and he looked like he was holding his breath.

"It's kind of a last resort to someone who is really important to me", she looked at North and he smiled.

"The stage is all yours love", North smiled and adjusted the mic so it reached her mouth. She put her guitar strap over her shoulder and smiled at the crowd.

"Alright guys", she smiled," Please go easy on me. And to who I'm singing this for..."

She stalled again and saw Jack looking not at her, but past her.

"Know that I don't know what else to do", Rapunzel said quietly and saw Jack glance at her. She strum her guitar softly and soon became at ease being on stage.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you!_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you!_

_And anywhere I would've followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you!_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you!_

_Say something..._

She had her eyes closed and only opened them when she heard the thunder of applause and cheering for her. She opened them and felt her cheeks wet from crying softly while singing.

She gave a small bow and walked off the stage behind the curtain.

"Rapunzel, that was so great!" North smiled at her," Whoever it was for, if they don't want to talk to you now, then they aren't even worth it."

Rapunzel inhaled shakely and nodded," I think you might be right."

North smiled and walked past her onto the stage. Rapunzel was about to join her friends in the crowd and see if Jack was still there, but she suddenly felt so exhausted. She turned and walked out the back exit of the auditorium and sucked in a breath of fresh air that hit her in the face.

She felt the frost crunch under her ballet flats as she walked back to her dorm. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know whether to confront Jack or just let what was between them alone and move on.

Her mother always told her that if you love something, you have to fight for it but maybe she was wrong. Maybe somethings are worth losing because what you had while you had it was great and amazing and that is okay.

"Do I even love him?" Rapunzel quietly said to herself," Love is mutual and he doesn't love me..."

"Now how could you possibly know that?" she heard behind her. She looked behind her and saw Jack standing there in his black jacket and jeans. His hair was sticking up everywhere and the moonlight only complimented him.

"What do you want?" Rapunzel asked, guarded.

"You wanted me to say something", he told her,"... Your song?"

"I didn't think you would actually listen", she looked away from him. She heard him step closer to her and when she looked back at him he was only about a foot away.

"So say something", she figdeted from foot to foot.

"Not here", he shook his head," Come on."

He walked towards the main building and she followed. She knew he was taking her to his quarters and she wasn't about to argue. As much as she was mad at him, she was thrilled that he wanted to finally talk to her.

* * *

"Alright", Rapunzel sighed and put her guitar on his chair in his room," What do you have to say?"

"Sit", he pointed to his bed and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a dog", she told him," You can't just tell me to seat and expect me -"

"Rapunzel!" he faced her and his cheeks were red," Sit down on the goddamn bed and just shut up and listen, okay?"

She gulped and walked over slowly, sitting on his silky sheets.

"You -! I don't -", he ran his hand through his hair.

"Jack, what is it? I'm tired and -" she rolled her eyes, but Jack interrupted her.

"Rapunzel, these past few days have been horrible", Jack finally looked at her in her eyes.

"They have?" her heart fluttered.

"Rapunzel", he walked towards her and put his arms around her. He leaned on his hands on the bed, Rapunzel between his arms, his face inches away from hers. Her heart stopped and she held her breath.

"I have been in absolute misery", he breathed into her face and Rapunzel felt herself shiver," I have been trying to get you out of my head for days and nothing works. You're everywhere. Everytime I see you at meals, in my class, in the halls, my dreams. Everytime I close my eyes, I see you."

With every word he said Rapunzel felt her heart lift with happiness and relief that finally he was saying what she was dying to hear.

"I just... God dammit, I can't take this anymore", he growled and crashed his lips into hers. She squeled in her mouth at the surprise contact. Her eyes flew open and she saw that his were screwed shut and his eyebrows were furrowed.

He brought his hands to the sides of her face and held her head as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of his lips against hers. She moaned softly and felt Jack open her mouth with his tongue. She gladly opened and felt Jack tilt her head back to kiss her deeper.

He brought his arm behind her back to lift her back and flip her around so she was being pushed against his pillows. She laid back gently and felt Jack lower himself onto her with ease and she loved the feeling of his weight on top of her.

"I've missed you so much", he detached his lips and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you too Jack", Rapunzel looked into his eyes and finally realized just how close she was to losing this man. She felt her eyes brim with tears and Jack smiled softly.

"Oh, baby, don't cry", he smiled at her.

"I am just so sorry Jack", she sniffled," I was being immature and a bitch. I was so close to losing you."

"Rapunzel..." his tone suddenly serious," You could and will not ever lose me. You're mine... _Forever_."

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, her heart soring. She felt him place his hand against her thigh and he spread his fingers. He ran his hand up her thigh and started to lift the hem of her dress with his hand. She arched her back so her dress could slide up easier. He lifted her up to pull her dress over her head and threw her dress across his room.

She pulled his shirt up and he slipped it over his head and threw it too. He leaned back and gazed at her with longing.

"You are so beautiful", he smiled down at her," I've missed you so much Rapunzel."

"You keep saying that", Rapunzel smirked.

"I mean it", he told her," Now, I am going to lavish you because I have been rude and have been neglecting my duties."

Rapunzel laughed and squirmed as Jack bent down slowly kissing up her abdomen and between the crevice of her breasts.

"Jack, that tickles!" she giggled.

"Your skin is so smooth", he moaned. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra, slowly peeling it away from her breasts and casually tossing it to the floor. He instantly covered her nipple with his mouth and started to suck and nip softly causing Rapunzel to moan.

"Jack, I want more", Rapunzel complained, but he ignored her. She reached down and began to fumble with his belt buckle, but his hand instantly gripped her wrist and he looked up at her. The cool wind hitting her breast caused her to shiver.

"What?" she asked breathing heavy.

"We can't..."

"Can't what?" she demanded. She took her free hand and cupped his through his jeans," I know you want this."

"Of course I do", he told her through grit teeth.

"Then make love to me", she pleaded, trying to yank her wrist free.

"You- I can't. You're a..."

"I don't care!" she yelled in his face," I want to be yours in every way possible. I don't understand why you won't do this. I love you Jack Overland! I want you, all of you!"

His eyes went wide and his breathing hitched," You- ... You love me?"

"Y- Yes..." she admitted quietly. She didn't mean to say it. All of a sudden she was filled with fear. Fear of being rejected again. Fear of him not feeling the same way about her.

He started to breath faster and faster and then he smiled. A smiled that dazzled her with it's whiteness and he laughed.

"Y- You love me?" Jack smiled," No one... No one has ever said that to me. You really love me?"

"Oh my fucking God... Yes, Jack!" Rapunzel laughed awkwardly," I do."

"Rapunzel, I love- " he started to say but Rapunzel cut him off.

"Show me how much you love me", she placed her finger on his lips," Don't tell me. Show me Jack."

His breathing slowed down and became shallow and a dark look shadowed his eyes. Before Rapunzel knew it he had quickly disposed of his belt and his jeans. He lowered himself onto her and she felt him _there_.

She was shocked with how much heat she could feel coming off of him. He curled his fingers over her panties and slowly rolled them down her legs. She leaned on her elbows and watched him throw her panties away. She all of a sudden felt vulnerable and leaned her head back into his pillow trying to calm her heart.

She saw that his boxers were still on and figured she should be the one to take them off. She brought her hand to the top of them and pulled them down, looking into his eyes.

The only time she looked away from his eyes is when he sprung free from his boxers. Rapunzel was rather shocked at the size and was unsure how all of _that_ was going to fit in her.

He eased onto her and kissed her deeply. She felt him between her legs and she automatically tilted her hips into his.

He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes," Rapunzel, are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded frantically and smiled.

"It's going to hurt a little just to warn you. If it does, just squeeze my shoulders. Okay?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay", she breathed. She felt him ease in and she squeezed her eyes shut at the pressure she felt. Soon he was completely inside of her and she heard him groan into her ear. She wasn't sure what happened next, but her question was soon answered when he pulled out slowly and then pushed into her again.

She gasped and moaned as he pulled out slowly and pushed into her again. Soon he built up momentum and she didn't feel as much pressure anymore. She enjoyed it now. She felt slick down there and began to enjoy it.

"You feel amazing", he moaned into her ears. He brought his arms up and pressed his elbows onto her shoulders as his hands dove into her hair. He gripped her hair softly and pulled her head back so he could kiss her. She felt something she never felt before. It was like a pull she felt in her womanhood.

"You gotta come for me baby", he breathed," I don't think I can hold out much longer."

She wasn't sure what he meant, but she assumed it was what she was feeling. She heard about what happens during sex about how people climax and she assumed this was it. She just wasn't sure how to let it out.

Soon enough, however, she got her answer when finally the feeling was just to much that she felt herself go higher and higher until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Jack!" she yelled and felt herself blackout for a moment. When she came back she realized Jack was still thrusting into her, but he was thrusting much faster and harder than before.

"Oh, oh!" she screamed as she felt him push into her harder.

"I'm about to come", she heard him groan. He thrusted once more and then stalled, his back arched. She felt him twitch a couple times and then he relaxed. He slowly laid himself onto her and she felt him twitch once more before going completely limp on top of her.

She felt him breath deeply and could feel his sweat dripping onter her, but she didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

He looked up at her and smiled softly," No regrets?"

"None at all", she smiled and shook her head," That was amazing Jack. I'm so glad I waited for someone like you."

"Can you say what you said before?" he looked at her with big innocent eyes.

"Say what?" she inquired.

"The thing I'm dying to hear again", he smirked.

She was confused and then she realized what he meant. She smiled at him and whispered," I love you Jack."

He closed his eyes and cherished the words she just told him.

"Really?" he opened his eyes.

"Forever and ever."

"Rapunzel?"

"Yeah?" she smiled at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So there it was! Stay tuned :)**


End file.
